Dangerous Authority
by Fantasy Angol
Summary: Sakura and her pals belong in the Fantasy Auhtority only wanting justice and peace. Syaoran is fiercer but follows the same. Unknow to each other going through ACTION...What if one day...they clash? GunsFightingLaughs S&S R
1. Fantasy Authority

Hey reader, thank you for clicking di link to my story! I hope you like it!!!! PLEASE ALWAYS, REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the cardcaptor characters Only di ones I invented!  
  
"Dangerous authority"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Have you got it?"  
  
"Hai Sakura. I've got it," said a pretty blue headed girl with glittering purplish, blue eyes. "Mother would kill me if she found out what we've been doing. I'm supposed to be the sweet child forever remember?"  
  
"I know Tomoyo! It goes the same with my father," said a girl with sparkling emerald eyes and honey brown hair. She took a small, silver mini gun looking gadget from her friend. "You ARE sweet Tomoyo but you just have to do some none authority things once in a while."  
  
Tomoyo sighed and got a video camera out from her sports bag that hung from her shoulder. Her skimpy light blue spaghetti strap stuck to her body. Her knee high dark blue skirt showed she was a girl from a special and rich family. She swiftly placed a blank tape into the camera and opened it up, ready for action.  
  
Sakura unzipped her tight pink jacket and got a hot pink mobile from her inside pocket. She also reached in and got a small remote with cherry blossoms over it. A key also hung from it. She handed it to Tomoyo.  
  
"You know the procedures. As soon as we're finished call the vehicles quick and we're scatting," said Sakura with a wave of a hand.  
  
Tomoyo clipped the remote to her sports bag zip. She nodded with a smile and pressed record on the camera as Sakura flipped open her hot pink phone. She dialled a number quick and waited as it rang.  
  
"Mr Hirragizawa, it's been a long time," said a woman with a red ball dress matching her auburn locks. She lifted up a hand to a handsome blue head with sexy blue eyes. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine Lady Paige," he said taking her hand, lowering his head and planted a gentle kiss on it. He let go and smiled charmingly at her. "How about you?"  
  
"I'm fine too. Who have you got this time to a dinner like this?" the woman drawled.  
  
"Why, haven't you seen her Lady Paige?" he said with a raise of his eyebrows.  
  
"I'm afraid not. You should be with her now shouldn't you?"  
  
"She got occupied but a couple of males but she'll be finished soon- Oh here she comes," he said gesturing to the direction of a pretty light brown haired girl with shortish hair.  
  
She had glasses showing she was a smart one but yet pretty. She had a yellow ball dress as she walked gracefully in it towards Lady Paige and Mr Hirragizawa. She smiled as she reached them. She turned to Lady Paige and curtsied.  
  
"Good evening Lady Paige I see you have taken interest in Eriol here."  
  
"Oh no no. He just looked so lonely by himself I decided to ask," smiled Lady Paige.  
  
Eriol chuckled and put an arm around the new girl's waist.  
  
"Lady Paige, meet my partner for tonight, Lady Naoko," said Eriol.  
  
"Nice to meet you Naoko where are you from? I haven't heard of, Naoko, before," Lady Paige asked.  
  
"Oh I'm, er, from-"  
  
A polyphonic tune of a mobile rang inside Eriol's white tuxedo pant's pocket. He fished out a silver and blue mobile and looked at who was calling. He flashed a glance at Naoko.  
  
"Excuse us for a moment," he said to Lady Paige.  
  
Lady Paige nodded and moved off to chat to another lonely male.  
  
Eriol answered the call.  
  
"Yo Ying Fa," he said straight away.  
  
"Eriol, I've got everything ready. Can't stay at this dump for long. Exit at left wall from the buffet table. I'm giving 10 minutes and no more. Ja," said Sakura and hanged up.  
  
Eriol put his phone back and sighed. Naoko looked up at him and bit her lip.  
  
"What did she say?" she asked.  
  
"10 minutes," he replied grimly. "Better get to work."  
  
"TEN MINUTES?" she said astounded. "That's worst then the last time!"  
  
But she sighed, nodded and began to walk towards Lady Paige. She took champagne from a waiter that she walked past. Eriol watched her go then walked towards a glass case at the end of the large hall. Next to it was a stage with cameras flashing, a crowd and an old man on stage. The glass case held a mini little robot dog. He grimaced when he reached it and got ready for what was coming.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came a loud squeal.  
  
Every head turned in the hall except for Eriol's. People began rushing to the person that screamed. The old man who was at the front with the crowd that surrounded the glass case rushed over with the crowd following. Eriol immediately went behind the glass case taking a laser gun from inside his tuxedo. He snapped a silencer on it and began cutting a circle in the glass. He smiled as he heard Naoko's voice.  
  
"You were flirting with him weren't you!!!" came Naoko's shout. "I was just gone for a little moment but you had your eyes on him!!!!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Lady Naoko!" said Lady Paige who had a soaked top part of her ball dress and wet hair and face. "I was NOT! I was making friendly conversation!!!"  
  
"Don't LIE! Just because your rich and daughter of new inventor of micro pet community doesn't mean you have the right to flirt with my man!!! ARGH!!!!"  
  
"What is going on here!" came the booming voice of an old man.  
  
"Father!" said Lady Paige and rushed to him. "She accused me of something I did not do!"  
  
Naoko was running fresh out of ways to stall and gulped because the man had two huge body guards.  
  
Eriol finished with the laser and the glass easily slipped off. He carefully placed it aside and reached in with a thick gadget glove preventing alarms to go off, taking the mini robot animal. He pocketed it and put the laser away.  
  
"Lady Naoko my daughter does nothing to flirt with your man," said the old man.  
  
"She did! I SAW!" shouted Naoko. Naoko stomped up to Lady Paige and to everyone's surprise she slapped her right there on the cheek.  
  
Lady Paige clasped her cheek and stared at Naoko rather offended. She began to sob. Her father was in rage.  
  
"What are you two just standing there for!" he snapped at the two body guards. "My daughter is getting hurt restrain that girl at once!"  
  
"Ye-yes," said the two not sure and went for Naoko.  
  
Naoko panicked as they took hold of her arms.  
  
"ERIOOOOOLLLLLLLLL!" she screamed before high kicking one in the head and punching the other.  
  
People gasped for they saw on her leg, apart from small gold heels were a gun and other gadgets strapped up her right leg from the knee and down. Then one of the inventor's people came. He looked worried and sweaty like he knew something bad was going to happen.  
  
"Mr Yandel, there is two of those thieves here, the ones you told us to research about!"  
  
The old man eyes widened and looked at Naoko.  
  
"GET HER!" he snapped.  
  
Naoko grabbed hold of her gun from her leg and people screamed. They immediately all squatted to the ground except for the body guards. They ran at Naoko and she used all her might and carefulness being in a dress to elbow, kick and punch them.  
  
Eriol got his gun from his leg as well. He made sure the mini robot was safe-  
  
"ERIOL WOULD YOU GET YOUR DAMN ASS OVER HERE!" yelled Naoko as she continued fighting.  
  
"COMING," said Eriol and leapt over the glass case swiftly.  
  
He shook his head seeing the sight. He looked up at the large crystal lantern on the ceiling. He raised his gun and aimed carefully.  
  
BOOM  
  
Everybody screamed when they heard the gun shot. They screamed even more when the crystal lantern came down though not hitting anyone it caused quiet a lot of commotion allowing Naoko to slip away. She ran to Eriol.  
  
"10 minutes up yet?" she panted.  
  
"Just about it," replied Eriol checking his watch. "C'mon lets get going."  
  
They ran to where Sakura said that they were sure to escape.  
  
"Careful with that Sakura! You don't how many codes and guard locks I had to break through to get that tool!" exclaimed Tomoyo taping every detail.  
  
Sakura was carefully using the little mini laser gun to cut a large square on the wall. They were outside the dinner hall. Sakura squint her eyes.  
  
"Well it's worth it. This little baby is great! Cuts easily through ANYTHING, silence without a silencer and MINI!" said Sakura smiling.  
  
"I still don't get why you can't let Eriol use it. I mean he needs it more then you. You could have use the normal laser and nobody would notice even without the silencer I bet!"  
  
"I wanted to try it first. Not him! He got to use the new thing last time"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head checking her watch.  
  
"10 minutes is up," she said.  
  
"And just in time," said Sakura a smile on her lips as the wall crumbled apart sending dust flying.  
  
Tomoyo covered her nose and mouth and coughed. Sakura did the same. Two figures came out of the hole coughing too.  
  
"You know Sakura, we really could have slipped out the front door," coughed Eriol dusting his white tuxedo.  
  
"I say the same," coughed Naoko.  
  
"Whatever! We needa get out of here," said Sakura.  
  
"Got that covered," said Tomoyo pressing the remote then quickly putting her camera away.  
  
4 motorbikes, no drivers came lined up on the street ahead. They all ran and hopped onto the right one. They thrived (I really don't think I spelled that right Or, did I?) their engines and sped off fast.  
  
Eriol had a silver and metallic blue motorbike. Sakura had a pale pink and cherry blossoms symbols. Tomoyo had metallic blue and purple. Naoko had yellow and orange. They were blur of colours as they sped down the street onto the road. They all had speakers on their motorbikes and screens. Sakura's speaker croaked.  
  
"Sakura over," croaked a voice.  
  
"Here Takashi over!" exclaimed Sakura.  
  
"Its been done? No back up or anything?"  
  
"Iie! Everything's fine over and out."  
  
"Over and out."  
  
The speaker croaked once and went off. Sakura smiled as they sped off down the road fast, their hair and clothes flying behind them.  
  
"YEEEEHAAAAA!" giggled Sakura. "Race you guys there!"  
  
She sped off leaving the others in smoke. Eriol coughed.  
  
"That Sakura," he sighed and sped off to catch her.  
  
"I need a BREAK!" moaned Naoko and turned to Tomoyo. "Wanna come third together?"  
  
"Sure," nodded Tomoyo and they sped off together in a steady pace.  
  
Sakura sped down the road she turned in turns swiftly and fast. Eriol was close behind. He sped up more and got side by side with her.  
  
"I hope you know we all don't have any helmets on," he said as their engines roared.  
  
"Sure I do. But we all know we don't really need them!" said Sakura. "I always win anyway, helmet or not!"  
  
Eriol chuckled.  
  
"Not this time Cherry blossom," he said and with a roar of his engine he sped off, tuxedo jacket flying behind him with the dust. His hair blew up from his face.  
  
"HEY!" yelled Sakura she sped off to him, catching up.  
  
They were head to head as they sped up a steep road then on the flat road again. They saw a huge manor up ahead and a huge garage door as wide as four trucks. Sakura grinned and sped up ahead of Eriol taking him by surprise.  
  
"Sakura! You'll crash right into it if you don't slow down!" he yelled and watched.  
  
Sakura wasn't stupid. So when she reached the head of the driveway of the garage doors she did a tire burning 180, landing sideways in front of the garage. Eriol stopped the motorbike when he was at the garage front putting his two legs on the ground to steady the bike from falling. They garage door began rising up.  
  
Sakura also balanced the bike in between her legs and smiled at Eriol.  
  
"What did I tell you? I always win, helmet or not," she said.  
  
Eriol shook his head with a chuckle. When the garage door opened fully, Naoko and Tomoyo sped right in with them. They parked their bikes in the large barn house like garage were all the motorbikes were. It was little section on the side where there were already 5 bikes. They began walking back to the house.  
  
"Remember to give me my 10 bucks Tomoyo!" giggled Naoko.  
  
"10 bucks for what?" said Sakura.  
  
"We betted on who will win. You or Eriol. Tomoyo chose Eriol."  
  
"Well they've both got a chance. They're both good," blushed Tomoyo.  
  
Naoko giggled. Eriol shook his head and charmingly smiled at Tomoyo.  
  
"Glad to know at least someone thinks I can beat that monster of a cherry blossom," he said.  
  
Sakura pouted but then giggled giving a whistle seeing the hard blush on Tomoyo. Tomoyo gave Sakura a playful slap when they reached to near the doorway to the house. On the way, Tomoyo pasted her car, a purple Ferrari with blue slashes. She dumped her sports bag onto the seat for it was opened up.  
  
"So Sakura wins again," came a muffled voice from the ground.  
  
A muscled figure wheeled out from underneath Tomoyo's Ferrari smiling at them. He had dark eyes and fiery red orange hair. He wore pale brow overalls stained with petrol and white t-shirt showing off his muscles. He wore simple work boots. He got up from the wheel board and smiled at them holding a screwdriver in a white gloved hand.  
  
"How did it go?" he asked.  
  
"Hiro my man, let me ask how are our cars going first?" said Eriol clasping hands with Hiro.  
  
"Fine as ever, did check ups, fixed stuff, perfectly ready to go," said Hiro placing the screwdriver away, taking off his gloves. "But, I see you've just given me more work." He gestured at the motorbikes. Eriol's was smoking, Sakura's was smoking as well as the tires.  
  
Eriol chuckled.  
  
"Blame it on the cherry blossom," he said.  
  
Sakura stuck her tongue out then smiled at Hiro.  
  
"I think I'll let you go next time instead of this ass over here," he waved a hand at Eriol. "We were successful, everything went smoothly."  
  
"Great," said Hiro and followed her towards the house.  
  
"SMOOTHLY?" said Naoko. "I nearly got my head smashed by 8 body guards! And we broke a wall at the dinner hall. We had to shoot down a lantern!"  
  
"You didn't kill anyone today did you?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Nope. Just bashed a few."  
  
"That's good. We don't kill unless we have to!" exclaimed Sakura punching in a code at the metal door to the house.  
  
She put her thumbprint to a screen, let it scan and pushed open the metal door. Everyone did the same before going in. Eriol went in last and closed the door behind him. They all piled into a large living room. It had maroon furniture and a wide screen TV as big as half the wall. Sakura and Tomoyo flung themselves onto the sofas.  
  
"I'll get Rika," said Hiro. "Then I'm going to the basement."  
  
Eriol undid his bow tie and took off his tuxedo jacket before lying on a sofa. Naoko kicked off her heels and unstrapped the gadgets and gun from her leg before doing the same.  
  
"I can't show my face to the Yandels anymore now," said Eriol running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Neither can I," said Naoko. "Hope they didn't call the police. I'll sure be busted if they did."  
  
"Course they won't. We check already anyway," said a pretty girl the same age as them with black hair. She walked in and smiled at them.  
  
"Hey Rika," said Naoko. "Why wouldn't they?"  
  
"Ask Takashi he did the research," shrugged Rika.  
  
"We need to go to Takashi! Work's not finished!" exclaimed Sakura sitting up with a stretch. "You two won't have to see the Yandels ever again. We'll send someone else if we need to get communication from them."  
  
Eriol nodded. They all stood up and walked to the hallway again. It was a long long hallway with rooms on all sides. It was only the first level and the manor had 3 levels overall. They walked towards the left end where there was a trap door leading downstairs which was open at the moment.  
  
"I just love your house Eriol," sighed Naoko spinning around on the wide corridor. "It's soooo big!"  
  
"Hai! Bigger then mine!" said Tomoyo as she admired paintings on the walls.  
  
Eriol chuckled.  
  
"I'm not even thinking of MY house," groaned Sakura. She still lived in a wonderful little house though she enjoyed it, she couldn't help thinking about comparing.  
  
They all went down the trap door. In the basement everything was metal. It had gadgets and screens everywhere. It was like a space station but it was just on the bottom level of a huge manor.  
  
Hiro stood behind a figure with black hair who sat on a chair that was stuck to the ground except the chair can turn. Next to him on the left was a girl with redish brown hair typing on the keyboard.  
  
Sakura bounded over to Takashi.  
  
"Ohayo Takashi! Ohayo Chiharu!" she said. "What have you got for us?"  
  
"Lots," smiled Takashi and slipped off the ear microphone. (the ones were you clip it to the ear and the microphone twists around to your mouth!) He turned the chair to face them.  
  
"Too much," sighed Chiharu slipping off hers as well.  
  
"Where's the robot?" asked Takashi.  
  
"Here," said Eriol taking the mini dog robot from his pocket, handing it to Takashi.  
  
Takashi nodded at it then put it aside for the second.  
  
"Me and Chiharu will get the chip out letter. I'll tell you the story so far," said Takashi. "The chip as we all know is being hunted down and Mr Yandel, inventor of what is known as a micro pet has no idea. Black market people are after it, some companies and corps are after it. Even other secret authorities like us are after it, young people or old people."  
  
"You mean other secret authorities with bigger corps as parents, bosses etc etc that doesn't know they have an authority?" said Naoko.  
  
"Hai. Just like us the Fantasy Authority."  
  
"Yeah the best one!" said Sakura.  
  
"Apparently, Mr Yandel stole the chip so he wouldn't call the cops or they'll ask questions about it. He created the mini dog with no idea that the chip has other functions so it's a good thing we, lets say, took it before he tried to duplicate it."  
  
"What other functions does this chip have?" asked Hiro rubbing his chin.  
  
"The chip has functions to make a robot that is exactly like a real thing but Mr Yandel couldn't unlock the bit where it could control any size of a robot so he could only make a mini robot. This chip is actually capable of functioning anything to make it like real. It also has a gateway key to another chip and that's were it gets interesting," said Takashi turning to the computer opening a few files.  
  
He pointed to a picture of a chip.  
  
"That's the chip inside this little thing," he said patting the mini robot then opening another file with a picture of another chip. "And this is the chip that this chip unlocks. Once this chip is unlocked it has other powers. Its original power is duplicating sound waves. Things that have its original patterns can be duplicated though normally there is always a difference, this chip can make it exactly the same."  
  
"GET TO THE POINT!!!!" exclaimed Sakura tired of the talk.  
  
"Right," said Takashi. "There's 3 chips overall that have these special abilities and they're all being hunted. If all these three chips are together it can make a machine so powerful in duplicating it can control things easily. Its got the power of duplicating outer, sound patterns, and inner duplicating meaning, mind and personality."  
  
"Mind and personality? That's the hardest thing! That means it can even be possible to have FEELINGS of some sort," exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
"Exactly, that's why it's being hunted down. From what I know, the second chip is with the Mason Corp. They know some of this information already so they're extra careful and trying to break the code to get the sound duplicating going."  
  
"So we have to find them don't we?" said Rika.  
  
"Got that covered," smiled Chiharu.  
  
"The Mason family. Mrs Mason, Crystal Mason, Elaine Mason and Mr Mason. Crystal is their little daughter who is 5 years old. Elaine is their older daughter who is 17 like you girls. They're coming to Tokyo for a holiday, arriving today. They say they are here for a holiday disguising with their family but they're here on business to try and figure out the code with a professor here. And sorry Sakura to break it to you, but the professor is none other then Mr Kinomoto."  
  
"MY DAD?" said Sakura. She groaned. "Well I can't show up can I, in front of him to take what his studying on!"  
  
"You won't. Leave it to the others to do the showing up," said Chiharu. "They're meeting like they are on a holiday. They're meeting, the family as well together, in Disneyland."  
  
"Disneyland?" said Tomoyo. "I haven't been there since I was 10!"  
  
"Well that's where you'll be getting the second chip before its too late," said Takashi.  
  
"How about the third chip? The most powerful one?" asked Eriol.  
  
"I'm still working on that one," said Takashi. "I'll have the info by the time you get the second one in your hands."  
  
"Deal," said Eriol high fiving Takashi.  
  
"Is that all cause I need to get home before curfew you know. And get changed too," said Naoko.  
  
"That's all I have for now. Might get in bits and pieces later on," said Takashi. "You guys look like you need a rest."  
  
"We sure do!" exclaimed Sakura. "I'm staying here for the night by the way Eriol."  
  
"Same here," said Tomoyo.  
  
"More females. Great," said Hiro sarcastically. Sakura whacked him on the head.  
  
"Lets hear the excuses," said Eriol.  
  
"I said I was sleeping over Tomoyo's," shrugged Sakura.  
  
"I said I was going on book camp like Chiharu and Rika," said Tomoyo.  
  
"That's practically the whole gang except you Naoko," said Hiro.  
  
"Yeah. I'm going home. Home sweet home," sighed Naoko starting on the stairs.  
  
"You're going to have to stay with us soon you know. Things are getting more dangerous and we need people straight away," said Sakura.  
  
"I'll wait for that day," smiled Naoko then disappeared upstairs.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"We all know she's been keeping something from us from the first time we've known her which was nearly 9 years ago so, why do I feel so worried right now?" said Sakura frowning.  
  
"Maybe it's getting serious for her," said Rika.  
  
"We'll wait. We'll wait until she tells us. No poking into privacy," said Tomoyo strictly especially to Sakura.  
  
"Oh FINE" pouted Sakura. "Lets get some food and rest."  
  
They all walked back upstairs leaving Chiharu and Takashi with the first chip. They knew how to take care of it carefully.  
  
"I wish we could live here like the guys," said Rika.  
  
"Yeah! Pity they have to be 19 and we're 17. ONE more year till we're 18 and allowed I'm waiting!" said Sakura as Eriol shook his head.  
  
Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"I'll stay for some while but I don't think I'll ever move permanently move away from home," she said as Sakura linked her arms with Tomoyo and Rika and walked up the stairs to their bedrooms.  
  
"Why not?" asked Rika.  
  
"Home I reckon is the place with all the love and memories. Nothing to worry about depending who you are," answered Sakura for Tomoyo who nodded. "I mean like me, I love home except maybe for stupid Touya who is STILL calling me freaking kaju!"  
  
Rika and Tomoyo laughed knowing Sakura loved Touya very much even though she insults him everyday. Sakura ran up the stairs to the top she beamed down at them.  
  
"But," she began. "Fantasy A., is also my family!"  
  
Rika and Tomoyo looked at each other.  
  
"HAI!" they said and ran up to Sakura.  
  
Eriol watched them from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Fantasy A, he thought. Our family. My only family. The one and only.  
  
He smiled and walked up the stairs pass the giggling girls that were hugging each other. The smile on his lips didn't go as he walked to his bedroom. Tomoyo saw the far away grin from the corner of her eyes and smiled.  
  
Naoko sat on an orange bed putting on her socks. She now wore a yellow spaghetti strap and red jeans. She had a bedroom of her own in this house even though she didn't ever stay for the night. She had only a few sets of clothes in the wardrobe. She had nothing else. The walls were painted her colour and so were the furniture(yellow and orange). Everyone got their room in the house.  
  
She sighed and looked out her balcony door. She went out to the balcony and smelled the fresh air.  
  
I want to stay here, she thought. But mum and dad. They need me with all that's happening........  
  
She was suddenly caught by a glistening thing in the bushes. She squinted her eyes and looked harder then her eyes widened. She dived down on the floor just in time when the gun was set off.  
  
Sakura, Rika, Tomoyo and Eriol froze in the corridor. They heard the sound of the gunshot.  
  
"What was that?" whispered Tomoyo.  
  
They heard another gunshot and this time Takashi and Hiro came running.  
  
"Intruders in the place!" Takashi exclaimed.  
  
"The right alarm at 4th gate was broken," sighed Hiro.  
  
"Well SHIT!" exclaimed Eriol. The worst place to have enemies to chase after was his manor. It was big and confusing and who ever got to the place had to be killed or more enemies would know their place.  
  
They heard another gunshot and looked up the corridor right at Naoko's room.  
  
"NAOKO!" they all exclaimed and ran towards her room.  
  
How's that? How do you like it! Go on press di button and review, tell me!  
  
Fantasy Angol 


	2. Internal Authority

Thanx for reviewing for those ppl that did! Here's the next chapter! It's been a while But it's up again! HAPPY READING.  
  
PS, if u r planning to flame this story then I suggest u dun read it at all!!!!!!! ONLY REVIEWS THAT R MOSTLY NICE!! NOT TO HARSH!!!  
  
Naoko crawled back inside her room quickly turning herself away from sight. She panted. She wasn't frightened but it gave her a shock. She heard another gun shot as the glass door of the balcony shattered to pieces. She ran to the bathroom in her room and opened the cabinet grabbing a gun she placed there.  
  
She rushed out again and stuck herself to the wall and peered out. She saw a figure of a man in the bush and shot at it. There was a scream and she knew she hit him. She sighed and walked out of the balcony not knowing there was more then one.  
  
She froze as she was shot in the arm. She gasped and stumbled quickly back into her room. She fell to the floor at the end of the bed, holding her bloody arm. She dropped her gun and thrived in pain just as her bedroom door burst opened.  
  
"OH NO! NAOKO!" came the squeal of her friends.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Rika rushed to Naoko's aid. Eriol bit his lip and picked up Naoko's gun.  
  
"You two got guns?" he said to Takashi and Hiro.  
  
They took their guns out showing they were ready. Eriol nodded and he dived down at the balcony, staying low. He saw the shine of a gun and shot at it but missed. Hiro stay closed to the wall and so did Takashi. They peered out being careful not to be spotted. Eriol shot again making the figure move out to the open. Hiro and Takashi immediately shot at him before he could run. They got him on the arm and leg.  
  
"We'll get down there to make sure he lives for now," sighed Hiro and he and Takashi went.  
  
Eriol turned to the girls who were sobbing and all had bloody hands from trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
"We need to get Sharina," sobbed Sakura then swallowing. She was stronger then that. "She's losing too much blood. We need assistance."  
  
"I'll ring her. But I don't know if she'll be able to come. If not we'll just have to call the ambulance," said Eriol with a grim expression and took out his cell.  
  
"Naoko, Naoko, can you hear me?" sobbed Tomoyo. "It's Tomoyo! Please tell me you can hear!"  
  
"I can hear you Tomoyo, I can," whispered Naoko. She was losing colour in her face quickly. "I feel dizzy.........and sleepy........."  
  
"No, no! Don't go to sleep you can't!" exclaimed Rika crying.  
  
Just at that moment Chiharu came rushing in.  
  
"NAOKO!!!!!" she said and was shocked as she went to her friends.  
  
"I'll try Rika.........but.........promise me something you guys," Naoko whispered.  
  
"What is it Naoko? We'll do anything," said Sakura.  
  
"Tell my parents I love them," said Naoko.  
  
"We will, they know it already too Naoko," sobbed Tomoyo.  
  
"Arigato," said Naoko weak smiling.  
  
Her eyelids were heavy and she wanted to close them. Her friends already seemed so far away.  
  
"Naoko? NO! NAOKO!!!"  
  
Naoko opened her eyes. She saw a white room. A door. She went through knowing she was supposed to be there.  
  
"Is this heaven?" she thought out loud.  
  
She gasped when she saw her parents crying at a figure on the bed. She walked over seeing it was her on the bed.  
  
"Mother! Father! I'm here! Don't cry!" she said but they couldn't hear her.  
  
"Why did you have to go Naoko? Why?" sobbed her mother.  
  
"Please don't cry mother! Not in your condition!" Naoko said but still they didn't hear her. "Why can't you hear me! WHY CAN'T YOU HEAR ME! WHY!"  
  
Naoko flew up from the bed. A white bed and a normal bedroom with various coloured furniture.  
  
"Naoko thank god you're awake!" said Sakura who was sitting there for a long time crying. "We've been all worried sick. Sharina said your going to be OK, just a pain in the arm and you might need to rest to get more blood- "  
  
"Where's my parents?" exclaimed Naoko.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Rika rang them and said you were sleeping over at her place for the night," said Sakura looking at her friend who was still not satisfied.  
  
"But they need me! In mum's condition! Dad needs to work and I need to take care I-"she stopped and gasped, forgetting Sakura was in the room.  
  
Sakura blinked and looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong Naoko?" said Sakura worriedly.  
  
"Nothing," said Naoko.  
  
"But-"then she stopped. She remembered Tomoyo's words. Wait. Wait till she was ready.  
  
Sakura sighed and nodded.  
  
"Have some rest. I'll tell them you're awake. They'll be a little more happy," said Sakura and walked out of the room wiping tears.  
  
She closed the door and frowned.  
  
What is wrong with Naoko's mother? She seemed fine the last time I saw her, she thought. But, that was what? 9 years ago?  
  
There was utter silence in the large living room.  
  
Everyone was gloomy and too on alert to go to sleep. Hiro sat elbow on a single sofa arm holding his head. Eriol sat on the sofa with an expressionless face. Next to him was Tomoyo who had a tear stained face. Takashi sat on another sofa expressionless, arms around Chiharu who had stopped crying but made his grey t-shirt have a large wet patch on his shoulder. Chiharu had her head leaning on Takashi's shoulder staring into nothingness. Rika lay on the floor looking at the ceiling.  
  
The silence was broken by a loud sob. Everybody turned to look at Tomoyo who had began crying again. It seemed so loud in the silence. Eriol looked at Tomoyo who had her head buried in her hands, which were at her knees. Her silky blue hair hanging down at her legs.  
  
"Tomoyo," he croaked having from not talking so long and no water for hours.  
  
Tomoyo just sobbed loudly.  
  
"She-she's not awake. Those me-men not awake. N-no answers t-to anything," she sobbed.  
  
Everyone stared at her and Rika bit back tears and turned away. Chiharu buried her face in Takashi's shoulder and tried not to start crying.  
  
"Tomoyo-"said Eriol again sitting up.  
  
"I-I c-can't stand this!" sobbed Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol sighed and gently heaved Tomoyo up from her position and hugged her to him. Her hands grabbed at his white shirt from the tuxedo that had one button undone. She sobbed into his chest and he rubbed her back gently.  
  
"Shhhh," he whispered. "It's OK. We'll find answers soon." He sure hoped so.  
  
Sakura's head poked through the doorway. She had a tear stained face but she smiled.  
  
"She's awake," she said to them. "But she's asleep again. And, I checked on Sharina. She said she couldn't save the first guy that was shot. But the second one seems a little better, his hanging on."  
  
Most of their heads shot up except for Tomoyo's but she calmed a little.  
  
"What's wrong with Tomoyo?" asked Sakura rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Still a little shocked," said Eriol. He sighed. "Tomoyo, Naoko's alright now. Come now, stop crying, we're going to get some answers."  
  
"A-answers," sobbed Tomoyo and got up from his chest but let him still have his arms around her. She looked at his shirt and gasped. "I'm so sorry Eriol. I'll get a new one for you-"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Even though I love your designs I don't mind," smiled Eriol. Tomoyo had to blush even though she was still upset.  
  
"Can we go and get some answers, NOW??" said Hiro getting up.  
  
Everyone else followed. Sakura led the way to a room that was set up like a hospital ER with two beds at the moment. On one of them a figure was covered up in white blankets head to toe showing that he was the dead one. A pretty lady with wavy brown hair and brown eyes stood beside the alive one. She wore a doctor coat and held a clipboard and looked at the machine that beeped now and then.  
  
"Sharina? Can we talk to him?" asked Sakura.  
  
Sharina looked up at them and nodded.  
  
"I have to warn you though. He's not in a very good condition," said Sharina softly.  
  
She got out of the room, closing the door. Sakura got to the side of the bed looking down at a boy who was around their age with spiky black hair and dull grey eyes. He wheezed a little and had a bandaged arm and things on his chest.  
  
"Who are you?" said Sakura feeling pity for him.  
  
"Richie," he said looking at her with a try hard smile.  
  
"Why are you trying to kill us?"  
  
"Li, Li Corp. Chip No.1. That is all I will say," he said hoarsely closing his eyes.  
  
"How about the other?" said Sakura pointing to the dead one.  
  
"I dunno him," he said.  
  
"Nani? But you were with him!"  
  
"We thought that was our only target that girl so we both just shoot."  
  
Eriol went to the dead man's stuff on the stool. He went through the pockets and found a wallet. He opened it and sighed. He got out an ID card.  
  
"Yandel agents," he said. "Looks like they're after our neck from stealing the chip."  
  
"Tell us who is your boss!" snapped Sakura at the wheezing Richard.  
  
"Authority........."  
  
"What? What, Authority?"  
  
"Inte....Au......"  
  
"WHAT?" exclaimed Sakura.  
  
"Wolf..........."  
  
They all heard the sound of the heart beat machine go a dead one sound.  
  
"Sharina!" exclaimed Chiharu crashing open the door letting Sharina come in.  
  
Sakura moved out of the way and let Sharina do her doctor work. Sharina sighed and turned to them.  
  
"He's gone," she said and put the covers over his head.  
  
Tomoyo leaned on the wall and squeezed her eyes shut. Takashi shook his head and pitied the guy. Chiharu looked up at him and gave his hand a squeeze. Rika stared at the dead people. She turned to Hiro.  
  
"Let me borrow your shoulder for a minute," she said.  
  
"Huh?" said Hiro as Rika began crying on his shoulder. He patted her head and let her cry for the minute since his clothes were dirty anyway.  
  
Sakura looked at her friends and knew things were getting more complicated then anything that has happened to them. It used to be easy flow and easy go but it wasn't with this case. She felt dizzy as she thought about it.  
  
"SAKURA!" everybody shouted as she collapsed onto the ground.  
  
Eriol helped her up again. Tomoyo rushed over to her.  
  
"Are you alright?" she said worriedly.  
  
"I'm OK," she said and stood up carefully. "Just need some sleep."  
  
"Everybody does!" exclaimed Hiro. "And I NEED A SHOWER! I've got petrol all over me. I've got blood on me and I've got now, TEARS on my clothes as well. It's going to be a great piece of art work as soon as Rika here finish her last touches."  
  
Rika wrenched herself from him and blushed. Hiro chuckled and ruffled her hair.  
  
"Don't worry I'll wash it," he smiled. Everyone laughed. "We need more laughter in this house. It's been too gloomy."  
  
"Gloomy and laughter. It can almost be an sickness of scientific definitions-"  
  
"Takashi?" said Sakura then flashed a glance at everyone.  
  
"Hai?" said Takashi.  
  
"SHUT UP!" they all said before rolling up in laughter.  
  
Naoko stared out the window.  
  
I'll tell them soon. But I'll tell someone who understands. But who, she thought.  
  
"1,2,3! FLY!!!!" screamed a little 5 year old. She had shiny black hair and giggling happily as Touya Kinomoto whirled her into the air. He put her down. "Fun!!!"  
  
"OK. I need to go to work now. It's 9 in the morning already," said Touya and smiled. "My sister might play with you when she's home OK??"  
  
"OK," giggled the girl cutely.  
  
"Bye bye," said Touya and opened the front door walking out only to crash right into a girl with black shoulder length layered hair. Dark brown eyes and perfect figure.  
  
He eyed her and saw she was around Sakura's age. She was on the ground rubbing her back getting up. She wore a white one shoulder top and jeans.  
  
"Ouch, Sorry," she muttered and looked up at him. "Are you Mr Kinomoto?"  
  
"Er, yeah. But I think the Mr Kinomoto that you're looking for is inside in the living room," said Touya.  
  
"Oh Arigato," said the girl and moved past Touya into his house.  
  
"LAINE!" came the voice of the little girl.  
  
Touya turned around to see the little girl jump into the girl's arms.  
  
"Hey Crys. What have you been up to?" said the girl kissing the little one's forehead in her arms.  
  
"Ouya play fly, FUN!" squealed the little girl.  
  
"Ouya?" said the girl confused.  
  
"OUYA!" squealed the little girl pointing to Touya who was still standing there.  
  
The girl turned and looked at him. She smiled.  
  
"You must be Mr Kinomoto's son. Ouya, Kinomoto?" she said taking out a hand.  
  
Touya took it giving it a shake.  
  
"Touya actually," he said smiling down at her. "And you must be Mr Mason's first daughter, Elaine."  
  
Elaine smiled.  
  
"Hai. I hope Crystal wasn't trouble," she said, polite as ever.  
  
"Nah. She's no trouble," said Touya giving the little girl's cheek a little pinch.  
  
"Me! No TROUBLE!" beamed Crystal.  
  
"She's 5 isn't she?" asked Touya. Elaine nodded. "I don't mean to be rude but isn't she supposed to be able to talk properly now?"  
  
"She just turned 5. She had a bit of a problem when she was born," smiled Elaine.  
  
"Oh. Still the cutest though," said Touya making Crystal giggle. "I'm going to work. Ja"  
  
"Ja," said Elaine and walked towards the living room seeing her father and mother immediately.  
  
They both had black hair and dark brown eyes. Mr Kinomoto nodded at her when she sat down next to her parents with Crystal on her lap. Elaine smiled and listened to the conversation intently.  
  
"Place it UP it looks better!"  
  
"DOWN!"  
  
"UP!"  
  
"DOWN!  
  
"UP, UP, UP!"  
  
"DOWN, DOWN, DOWN!'  
  
"UP, UP, UP, UP-"  
  
"Would-you-two-shut-it!" snapped a brown headed hotty who had crossed arms looking at his laptop on the coffee table. He flashed icy amber glares at two females.  
  
"I want the coffee maker up the bench not down the bench!" whined a black headed beauty with crimson eyes.  
  
"Well, I WANT IT DOWN," snapped a blonde headed girl with purple eyes crossing her arms and sticking up her nose.  
  
"Give it up Gin it's going to be UP," said crimson eyes through gritted teeth.  
  
"It's certainly NOT going to be UP Melin. It's going to be DOWN," snapped back Gin.  
  
"NO! IT'S GOING TO BE-"  
  
"In my room so I get coffee 24/7 all for myself!" said a hot figure going through the door of the living room.  
  
"Stay out of this Jimbo!" snapped Melin.  
  
"Yeah, stay out of it Bro.," said Gin as she locked eyes with Melin.  
  
Jimbo had sexy purple eyes like Gin. His hair was however black with redish brown highlights. On his right ear were sleepers and studs. He shook his head with a chuckle and gave the still icy glaring the girls figure on the sofa a high five. He sat down beside him.  
  
"Thank the saints you came," said Syaoran still glaring at the two. "I thought I was about to die with these two nagging like there's no tomorrow."  
  
"Gin's my sis. I never miss a fight," said Jimbo putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"Oh yeah? Like to have you give it a try, having Melin as your cousin," said Syaoran grimly.  
  
"Ah Now that's a pity. Melin the monster as we all know," sighed Jimbo.  
  
Melin gave Jimbo a similar glare and stood up poking his chest.  
  
"You take that back you bastard though not as worst as my cousin!" she snapped.  
  
"MELIN! IT'S GOING TO BE DOWN!" yelled Gin.  
  
"UP-"  
  
"Have you girls heard of something called the plug?" said Syaoran not taking his eyes off his laptop. He was waiting for an important email.  
  
"Well duh. What do you think we are? Imbeciles?" snapped Melin.  
  
"Something like that," said Jimbo.  
  
Melin gave him another glare and he looked up at he ceiling like he said nothing.  
  
"Well it is an electric coffee maker," continued Syaoran.  
  
Melin and Gin looked at each other. They both ran towards the kitchen at the end of the hall both crashing into a figure as they went. They looked up at a black haired, amber eyed hotty. Melin gave a short blush but it disappeared quickly.  
  
"Hey Shingo. Just checking if the empty plug in the kitchen is up or down," beamed Melin walking past him.  
  
"Fighting over the position of the coffee maker?" asked Shingo at Gin.  
  
"Uhuh," nodded Gin and ran after Melin.  
  
Shingo chuckled and went into the living room where Syaoran and Jimbo were. He sat down on the other side of Syaoran giving a sigh.  
  
"Good news or bad news?" he asked.  
  
"Bad news," said Syaoran looking at him.  
  
"Richard, the guy at Internal A. station in Tokyo. You're waiting for his email aren't you?" asked Shingo.  
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran.  
  
"Seems like you're never gonna get it."  
  
Syaoran looked at Shingo with searching eyes then shook his head seeing his look.  
  
"Another one gone," he sighed closing his laptop. "What happened?"  
  
"They got him, Fantasy A. They caught him but knowing Richard he probably talked bits which they won't understand."  
  
"So we can't get chip 1 as easy as we thought," said Jimbo.  
  
Shingo nodded and leaned back onto the sofa.  
  
"What's the good news?" said Syaoran.  
  
"Good news. Always better then the bad," chuckled Jimbo.  
  
"We now know all the locations of the three chips. It's only up to getting them now," said Shingo smiling.  
  
"Where's chip 2 and 3?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Chip 2 is in Tokyo with two professors."  
  
"Tokyo? Well, I need a break from Hong Kong anyway. We'll go there and do the job ourselves."  
  
"Chip 3 is in the hands of a Black Market gang, The Spiders here in Hong Kong. They're having a rave tonight at HKG Dragon club to celebrate their success in getting it."  
  
"Right here? So vulnerable. They probably would have it at the rave won't they? To show it off?" said Jimbo.  
  
Shingo nodded.  
  
"Well we'll be there tonight," said Syaoran, smile on his lips. "Even if we're not invited."  
  
At that moment Melin and Gin came bounding back in the room. Melin was laughing and Gin had a scowl on her face.  
  
"The plug is UP the bench. TAKE THAT!" laughed Melin prancing into the room.  
  
"Shut up Melin," muttered Gin and sat on her brother's knee.  
  
"Oh cheer up Gin," said Jimbo moving his knee up making Gin go up then down again. "Syaoran said we're in for some raving tonight."  
  
"Up for some dancing girls?" asked Syaoran with a chuckle.  
  
"Dancing? Where?" smiled Melin squishing in between Syaoran and Shingo on the sofa.  
  
"HKG Dragon Club," answered Syaoran.  
  
Melin's eyes glittered and Syaoran knew what she wanted to do.  
  
"It was Shingo's idea," he immediately said. "We're also there to do work not just party."  
  
Melin looked at Shingo and Shingo looked back seeing a form of Melin Danger.  
  
"Don't-"  
  
Melin grabbed him by the neck with her arms and kissed his cheek twice as he winced.  
  
"Kiss me," he finished with a sigh.  
  
Here's the second chapter done! Hope you guys liked it! Now press the review button below and REVIEW!!!! REMEMBA NO FLAMES!!!!! Arigato and see you next time!!!! ;)  
  
Fantasy Angol 


	3. Spider Gang War

Thank you for reviewing peeps!!!!! Here is the next chapter hope you guys enjoy!! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!  
  
Eriol sat on his bed wiping down and polishing the gadgets he had. His gun, silencers, laser and stunner. He wore no shirt showing a muscled body and arms. He had pyjamas bottom on and had his glasses.  
  
There was a knock on his door.  
  
"Come in," he said without turning around.  
  
The door opened and Tomoyo stepped in. She held a folded shirt, nervous. Eriol turned a little and smiled at her putting his gun down with the towel he was using.  
  
"Konban wa Tomoyo. What's up?" he said.  
  
"I'm just returning your shirt. I got the stains out," said Tomoyo handing it to him.  
  
"Arigato. I really could have managed myself," said Eriol taking it giving a chuckle.  
  
"Oh no. I made the big mess after all........." said Tomoyo blushing.  
  
Eriol looked at Tomoyo with her pretty blush. Her silky blue hair so soft to touch. Her simple night dress stuck to her body. Eriol looked away taking all those man sense thoughts away.  
  
This is Tomoyo. A girl from Fantasy A. your family, he thought. Not just any girl.  
  
"Eriol?" said Tomoyo.  
  
He looked up at her.  
  
"Hai?" he said standing up to put his shirt away.  
  
"I was wondering about the Disneyland case," she started. "Can you take me? I didn't want to ask Sakura because she'll make a too much of a fuss............"  
  
Eriol opened his wardrobe putting the shirt away thinking. He turned to Tomoyo and walked up to her.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
Tomoyo looked up at him.  
  
"I always seem so useless. I never do anything," said Tomoyo looking down.  
  
It's because I want to be with you, she thought.  
  
"I'll take you."  
  
Tomoyo looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"You'll, you'll take me!?" she exclaimed.  
  
Eriol smiled and nodded.  
  
"I don't see too much of a problem except danger though most of us has been through that," said Eriol smiling at her.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes glittered in happiness.  
  
"Oh Arigato Eriol!" she said.  
  
"You're welcome," laughed Eriol.  
  
She's so pretty, prettiest when she smiles, he thought.  
  
Eriol lift up a hand that seemed to be automatic. He brushed hair away with his hand going through Tomoyo's hair from her right cheek. Tomoyo didn't move but got lost in his blue eyes. Eriol leaned down face so close to hers.  
  
"I hope you don't mind," he whispered and kissed her gently on the cheek.  
  
He didn't let go for a while and when he did, Tomoyo was so red she was nearly smoking. Her ears were hot. Eriol still had his hand in her hair and he had a little red colour in his face. He took his hand away smiling at her.  
  
"G-Goodnight Eriol," stuttered Tomoyo and turned for the door.  
  
"Night Tomoyo and," he said with a pause.  
  
Tomoyo stoped walking and turned a little to look at him.  
  
"Sweet dreams," he said and picked up his gun.  
  
Tomoyo was going redder and redder. She rushed out closing the door shut. She took a deep breath then ran down the corridor to her bedroom with excitement and happiness.  
  
Eriol hummed a tune to get things sorted out of his head. He still sat on his bed, half naked.  
  
Did I just bloody hell said yes to taking her to Disneyland in our case! YES. Did I just bloody hell kissed her on the cheek? YES.  
  
His mind was screaming that. But he tried not to take notice and wiped down his gun thoroughly.  
  
"Can't you go ANY faster?" whined Melin at Shingo who was driving a black with gold streaks sports car.  
  
"I'm at a red light," said Shingo.  
  
Melin pouted.  
  
"I dunno WHY Syaoran had to go FIRST! He could have taken me and he would have just whizzed past this red light!" whined Melin. "So UNLIKE YOU!!! You've probably never gone past a red light in your life!"  
  
Shingo gave an expressionless stare at Melin.  
  
"You want me to give you the ride of your life?" said Shingo.  
  
Melin gave a snort.  
  
"Ride of me life? YOU? AS IF!" she exclaimed.  
  
Shingo shook his head and pressed on the accelerator making the engine roar. He sped off not waiting for the red light to turn green. He was at an incredible speed. He didn't stop to slow when he was at turns making tires screech and the car fly into the air sometimes. Melin sat in her chair screaming now and then, laughing.  
  
They saw HKG Dragon club up ahead and Shingo pressed the brake so suddenly the car did a 360. He put the car in reverse and backed into a parking space perfectly. He shut off the engine, took out his key and undid his seat belt and smiled at Melin who was stunned in her seat.  
  
Shingo looked at her with a look that said what-did-I-tell-you. Melin looked up at him with open mouthed and blushed a little before closing it. Shingo chuckled.  
  
"Let's get inside. I can hear the sound of party music already," said Shingo for there was loud bass sound ramming inside the building.  
  
Melin undid her seatbelt and hopped out. Shingo closed his car door and pressed the lock on his remote. They walked towards the building with the music.  
  
Syaoran sat with his well-known glare inside the club. There was loud music and lots of people on the dance floor. Some were drunk some were making out. He hated the place but he was doing his job.  
  
He noticed a tall, blonde blue eyed woman walking towards him but ignored her. The woman didn't give up the least and walked in front of him. She leaned down and put a hand on the coach beside Syaoran's head. She had a low V neck red dress meaning for him to look at SOMETHING.  
  
"Hey sexy," she said seducingly. "Care to dance."  
  
Syaoran glared at her coldly.  
  
"No. Now be a good little bitch and take your water balloons out of my face," he spat.  
  
The girl gave him a glare and lost interest and walked away. He was for the first time happy to see 'Melin!' with Shingo walk into the place towards him. Melin elbowed through the crowd and sat next to her cousin with Shingo behind her.  
  
"Found any chicks?" she asked laughing.  
  
"NO. Not planning to," he answered. "You two got here fast." He gave Shingo a look and he shrugged. "I thought you said you were never going to race a red light?"  
  
Shingo leaned back on the coach.  
  
"Had to make some 'exceptions' for your lil' cous," he said with a chuckle.  
  
Melin blushed and slapped him on the knee. At that moment, a group of three girls walked up to Shingo. They smiled at him and giggled.  
  
"Hey handsome. You want to join us with dancing?" they giggled.  
  
Shingo smiled charmingly at them. But he shook his head.  
  
"Sorry girls. I already have a partner for tonight," he said and snaked an arm around Melin's waist pulling her to him.  
  
Melin wore a red halter neck and black flexy shiny, pants making her stunning and sexy for the night. The fabric was soft to touch.  
  
"Yeah you hear that? Now piss off so I can snog him or do you want to stay and watch?" said Melin with a posh smile.  
  
The three girls went off immediately. Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"You're lucky Shingo. You don't know how many times that has happened to me tonight," he sighed. "But I had no Melin, no, NO ONE to help me. I couldn't even say I was gay!"  
  
Shingo chuckled.  
  
"But I meant it," Shingo said. "Melin is going to be my girl for the night. I can't be bothered to catch one."  
  
Syaoran raised his eyebrows and looked at Melin. Melin shrugged showing she doesn't mind.  
  
"Now about that snog?" said Shingo cheekily.  
  
"I'll THINK about it," giggled Melin.  
  
Syaoran looked at his cousin and friend. He wondered if something was beginning to happen between them. He chuckled and looked at the crowd. Soon they'll have to take action. A few minutes later Shingo and Melin decided to have a dance and moved onto the dance floor.  
  
Melin danced around expertly and sexily. A few guys eyed her but she let them know she was with someone by staying close to Shingo and moving with him to the beat of the music.  
  
Syaoran greeted Gin and Jimbo who finally showed up. Gin was in a sexy blue tank top and denim mini skirt with knee high boots.  
  
"Where's Melin?" she asked.  
  
Syaoran shrugged.  
  
"Off snogging Shingo I think?" said Syaoran and chuckled at the wide eyed Gin.  
  
"I'm going to dance," Gin muttered and moved to the dance floor.  
  
Jimbo sat down next to Syaoran.  
  
"What was that about?" he asked.  
  
"I think Shingo's finally falling for her," chuckled Syaoran.  
  
"Really? That's great. We all know Melin's been in love with him since the first time she bashed him up for catching her from falling," laughed Jimbo remembering.  
  
Two pretty girls went up to the two.  
  
"How may we help you ladies?" asked Jimbo charmingly.  
  
"Dance with us," one giggled. "Unless you guys are-"  
  
"Yeah we are, problem?" snapped Syaoran coolly.  
  
Jimbo stared at Syaoran as they walked away frowning.  
  
"We are?" he said sarcastically. "How come I never knew?"  
  
Syaoran thumped him hard on the back and got up, walking towards the drink bar. Jimbo shook his head and got into the dance crowd to find Gin. He didn't want to look like a loner.  
  
Syaoran ordered vodka and continued looking around. He saw a few people with guns which was perfectly normal and saw some innocent ones. He frowned knowing it was always hard with people who didn't know a thing that was going on and just came to have some fun. He turned around and saw The Spider leader sitting on a coach with two women smothering him and a few mates. He flashed a glance at one of them.  
  
Phoenix leader, he thought. Spider leader showing off ultimate chip 3 to Phoenix leader. Both enemies. Holy shit this isn't going to be pretty.  
  
Shingo had his arms around Melin's waist from behind as they danced. They swayed together. Gin and Jimbo were dancing together and they moved towards the crowd to Shingo and Melin. Gin smirked while Jimbo twirled her.  
  
"You two look like your having SO much fun," she said to them.  
  
"Sure we are!" said Melin returning the smirk. "Watch"  
  
She put her arms around Shingo's neck and kissed him on the lips, passionately. Gin whistled and laughed.  
  
"My innocent eyes!" joked Jimbo as they danced.  
  
Melin let go of the kiss and licked her lips. She winked at Shingo who chuckled.  
  
"There's your snog," she said giggling.  
  
"You've sure got me wanting more," Shingo said huskily in her ear.  
  
"Don't be GREEDY!" laughed Melin and he twirled her around.  
  
Jimbo's phone rang and he picked up with his hand-free still dancing with his sister.  
  
"Yo, What's up lonely little wolf?" he answered.  
  
"Shut your face Jimbo," said Syaoran who still sat at the bar on a stool, looking at the Spider leader who was now chatting with his enemy the Phoenix leader. "Look to the upper left corner."  
  
Jimbo continued having his fun with his friends as he looked.  
  
"Yeah? A few guys in black suits. Some women," he said as Melin and Shingo started kissing again.  
  
"Spider Leader speaking to the Phoenix leader. I think he's going to show the chip soon."  
  
"Oh. Want us to start work?"  
  
"No. Just ask the others to keep on alert and watch."  
  
"Watch? Not like you to not do some action but OK."  
  
"I am going to have some action. Heard of something call a Gang War? And ask Melin and Shingo to get a room," said Syaoran and hanged up.  
  
Jimbo laughed and shook his head. He took away the hand free and continued dancing.  
  
"OI!" he said to Melin and Shingo who were STILL kissing. "Xiao Lang asked you two to get a room!"  
  
Melin turned around spotting Syaoran who waved and winked at her. She sent a glare across and stuck up her rude finger at him.  
  
"He said to watch the Spider leader and Phoenix leader," continued Jimbo gesturing to the two. "Might be a Gang War."  
  
"Great. More fun," laughed Melin and cast her crimson stare at the leaders. "LOOK at that."  
  
She gestured at the Spider leader who slipped a gold box from his jacket pocket. He opened it and every Internal A. member knew it was chip 3. They saw the Phoenix leader laugh and talked to the Spider leader who began to fume.  
  
"That Wolf always get his predictions right. He seriously should get another job as a fortune teller," said Gin as the guards around the Spider leader put a hand at their waist meaning guns.  
  
Melin's eyes widened when the Spider leader who was now red in the face, got a gun out and pointed it straight at the Phoenix leader. All the Phoenix guards got their guns out and pointed it at the Spider leader. That set off the Spider guards who pointed their guns at them as well. They all watched as the Spider leader laughed saying something.  
  
"That Phoenix leader must be stupid," said Jimbo. "This is a Spider party. This room is full of his people! It's crazy to try and kill the leader here."  
  
Jimbo was right for behind the Phoenix guards more Spider people had their guns at their heads.  
  
"Phoenix is going d-o-wn," laughed Melin like a commentator as the Phoenix leader put up his hands.  
  
BOOM  
  
Nearly everybody in the club screamed and ducked down when the gunshot was set off. The Spider leader had shot the Phoenix leader in the chest. Some people were still standing and that was definitely the members of Internal A.  
  
"Blood's been spilt. This is where it gets ugly," said Shingo who was still holding Melin.  
  
There were shouts and screams before the real gang war started. Jimbo, Gin, Shingo and Melin ran to Syaoran who also ran to them. They met in the middle of the dance floor as gunshots began and people began fighting.  
  
"How are we going to get the chip!" yelled Gin over the noise.  
  
"There are two guards around the Spider leader!" yelled Jimbo.  
  
"We'll fight them off easily and get to the Spider leader!" yelled Syaoran.  
  
"WHAT? All of us!?" yelled Melin.  
  
"YEAH. Don't take any chances," yelled back Syaoran. "Get your guns out, go to the Spider leader area in different directions. Melin you go with Shingo, Jimbo and Gin and I'll go from the front. Fight your way through!"  
  
They nodded and took out their guns. Melin's was strapped onto her leg. Gin's was at her waist. Shingo, Jimbo and Syaoran has their's simply at their belts. They got them out and set off through the fighting crowd.  
  
Melin and Shingo set off towards the Spider leader from the back. They both dived down when a bullet came whirling.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Shingo when they got up.  
  
"FINE!" exclaimed Melin and pulled him to walk again.  
  
Jimbo and Gin had to fire their way through. Gin kicked a guy aside that was dead on the floor disgusted with her heel.  
  
Syaoran elbowed and punched and fired taking no mercy.  
  
All of them finally reached their spots. Syaoran got face to face with the Spider leader as Melin and Gin punched the two guards and put a foot on their chest when they fell to the ground. Jimbo and Shingo put their guns at the Spider leader's head as Syaoran smirked. The women around the Spider leader whimpered.  
  
"Good evening we're Internal Authority and if you don't hand over the chip right now we'll be your murderers for tonight," Syaoran smirked putting out a hand.  
  
"This place is FULL of MY people kid. What makes you think you'll be able to get out alive?" spat the Spider leader.  
  
Syaoran glared hearing the word kid. Melin snorted.  
  
"Yeah. Sure it is. But they're all to in to trying to kill the Phoenixes they don't have time to murder us," she said with a laugh.  
  
"Shut up you little bitch. I'll let you live maybe and put you to bed like every women should be," said the Spider leader thinking he would actually get away.  
  
Shingo put the gun closer to the Spider leader's head.  
  
"Say that again and I'll blast off your ear," Shingo bit out.  
  
"Cool down kid. I won't touch your little bitch."  
  
Shingo's face grew hard and he tightened his grip on the trigger.  
  
"Shingo," snapped Syaoran giving him a look.  
  
Shingo knew they're not supposed to kill if they don't have to, no matter who it was. Melin looked at Shingo seeing his angry face because of her and couldn't blush for a second then remembering the position they were in.  
  
"Hand over the chip Mr and you won't get hurt we promise," said Syaoran coldly.  
  
Both Shingo and Jimbo half pressed their guns making the Spider leader sweat. He reached into his pocket and got out the gold box, handing it to Syaoran. Syaoran opened it checking it was inside. It was and he smirked.  
  
"Thank you," he said and went up to him, bashing him in the head with his gun hand. He fell unconscious.  
  
Melin and Gin kicked the guard's heads then went off them.  
  
"Let's get out of here," said Syaoran and they ran around the fighting crowd, careful to get out.  
  
They were stopped on there way by a guy who pointed his gun at Melin who was at the front.  
  
"Trying to escape ey? Only Phoenix people are that low," he said smirking at them all. "You won't get away this room is full of our people!"  
  
Melin rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh PLEASE! Don't give me this BS!" she exclaimed and kicked the guy's hand taking him by surprise as he gun flew away.  
  
She punched him in the face hard then kneeing him in the stomach making him fall to the ground. Melin smirked this time and they hurried away.  
  
Just as they were at the exit Gin saw something that made her wonder and full of fear. Near the exit sat a whimpering girl around 8 or 9. She looked familiar so Gin went up to her.  
  
"Where are you going Gin?" asked Jimbo as he stepped one foot out into the night. The others were already nearly at their cars wanting to leave before the cops came.  
  
Gin didn't reply but squatted down to the little girl.  
  
"Sweety. What are you doing here? Your not suppose to be here," said Gin. "It's dangerous."  
  
"My daddy's in there. He's speaking to a bad uncle to show him his prize," said the little girl.  
  
Gin knew why she looked familiar. She looked like the Spider leader. She immediately knew that this little girl was his daughter by her facial features. Gin shook her head pitying the little girl.  
  
"You mean that man," said Gin pointing to the Spider leader who seemed like he was dead on the coach.  
  
The little girl's eyes widened.  
  
"DADDY!" she squealed in fright seeing her father like that.  
  
Without warning she ran right through the killing crowd. Gin gasped and ran after her. Jimbo saw and swore.  
  
"SHIT! Leave her Gin! GET BACK HERE!" he yelled. But Gin didn't come back.  
  
He rolled his eyes and went back in. Syaoran who was opening his car door saw.  
  
"You two wait here. I'll see what's up," he said to Shingo and Melin.  
  
They nodded and Syaoran ran after Jimbo.  
  
The little girl didn't stop and neither did Gin. She ran right back to the Spider leader. The little girl stood in front of him crying. Gin turned her head and saw a bullet aiming right to the direction.  
  
Time seem to freeze for her at that moment.  
  
Flash back  
  
"JIMBO!!!!!" squealed a little girl around 11 with her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. She had fearful purple eyes.  
  
She watched as her 14-year-old brother was taken by two men to a corner tied up. They pointed a gun at him. She began crying.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE! LEAVE MY SON ALONE! PLEASE!" said a tearful purple eyed woman with black hair. She turned to her husband who looked grimly at the scene. He had light blonde hair with dull purple eyes. "EDWARD! DO SOMETHING!" she screamed.  
  
The woman struggled against the ropes around her wrists and ankles. Her husband just watched like he was in a trance.  
  
The little girl looked at her hands and ankles. She knew she wasn't tied up because she couldn't stop anything. She looked up at her brother who still was brave with none tearful eyes staring right at the gun. She squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed as she ran right into the person who was holding the gun knocking him over to near her parents who gasped. "LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!"  
  
"GIN DON'T!" exclaimed Jimbo.  
  
The other man swore.  
  
"Stay out of this you little brat!" he snapped and took out his gun pointing it straight at her ready to fire.  
  
"GIN! NO!" was the scream of her mother as she dived at her daughter taking the bullet that would have killed her.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"NO!" Gin screamed and jumped at the little girl.  
  
The bullet went through Gin's back saving the little girl. Gin rolled onto the ground in pain with the girl in her arms. The girl whimpered as she cried. She untangled herself from Gin's arms and ran back to the Spider leader clinging to him.  
  
Gin moaned as blood spilled out. The bullet had gone right through her back to her chest. Jimbo shoved through the crowd and halted in horror seeing the nearly lifeless Gin on the ground.  
  
"HOLY SHIT GIN!" he yelled and rushed to his sister. "I'll get you out. Hold on for god's sake!"  
  
He picked her up in his arms and began his way to the exit again. Syaoran met him when they were nearly there.  
  
"Why did you-"he began but spotted Gin. "What the hell happened to her?"  
  
"She tried to save that girl. Daughter of the bastard Spider leader," bit out Jimbo and they rushed out.  
  
They reached the cars and Melin burst into sudden tears seeing Gin like that. Shingo hugged her.  
  
"GIN! MY GOD!" exclaimed Melin as she cried.  
  
Gin moaned in Jimbo's arms and moved around.  
  
"Let me down Jimbo," she whispered weakly knowing she wasn't going to make it.  
  
"What? Where? You need to get to hospital," said Jimbo being a man but wanted to cry.  
  
"Anywhere!" whispered Gin in pain. "On the floor the car, just do it!"  
  
Jimbo looked at her silver sports car and put her at the front letting her lay down on it. Gin swallowed.  
  
"I'm not going to make it you know," she said giving a weak laugh.  
  
TBC from here :P Plz review and the next chapter would be up really really soon! Ja!!!! REMEMBA PLZ NO FLAMES! At least not harsh ones!!!  
  
Fantasy Angol 


	4. DISNEYLAND

plz read n review....

"I'm not going to make it you know," she said giving a weak laugh.  
  
"What are you talking about Gin?" said Syaoran who was worried for her.  
  
Gin shook her head.  
  
"Jimbo........." she said reaching out a weak hand.  
  
Jimbo took it with fear in his eyes, so similar to hers.  
  
"Yes?" he whispered as his eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"You know that time.........When dad borrowed black market money and couldn't pay them back? When they came and tied most of us up........." she whispered.  
  
"What about it?" Jimbo said wishing that his tears would not to come out.  
  
"I had flashback of it when that little girl was nearly shot..........I felt that pain again........I couldn't let her die.........My heart just told me that...........Don't blame it on her will you?.........."  
  
Jimbo shook his head caressing her hand in his own ones.  
  
"I won't.........just don't feel anymore of this pain!" he said.  
  
"I'm glad I jumped to saved you.........That your still here.........Though mum, I regret but I know she still watches us.........I'll be with her soon, I'll see her again," whispered Gin giving a smile at him.  
  
"Gin........." said Jimbo as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"Shhh.........Promise me Jimbo, you'll find dad again. Forget the anger we had for him........."  
  
"I will. For you."  
  
"Thank you. And all of you, promise me you'll find the 3 chips to save the world from turmoil........." said Gin as her eyes began to flutter with endless tears.  
  
"We will have those words sewn into our hearts," nodded Shingo expressionless. He held Melin who was shaking.  
  
"It's a promise that I'll keep more then any other," said Syaoran knowing that Gin maybe would make it but somehow doesn't want to.  
  
"Melin........" said Gin turning a little to look at her crying best friend. "Please don't cry.........You'll be my best friend forever remember that..........From the day I was adopted by your family from the orphanage with my brother.........."  
  
"Oh Gin!" exclaimed Melin prying herself away from Shingo taking her friend's arm sobbing non-stop.  
  
"I guess..........Either way you would have gotten the coffee maker where you wanted it.........." Weak smiled Gin again.  
  
She turned back to Jimbo again who had more tears then he had ever shed.  
  
"I love you Jimbo. You're the best brother any girl can get........." she whispered reaching a shaking hand up to brush away a small strand of hair that was loose from losing gel.  
  
"Gin, don't go!" he exclaimed as her grip was getting weak and he only gripped harder.  
  
"I feel.........tired.........." She said breathlessly.  
  
"You can't Gin! You can't leave me like this! Please don't! Not after mum! GIN!" babbled Jimbo crying more even though he was a 19 yr old guy.  
  
"Be a man..........that's what mum always said to you and you'll always smile and stop your whining.........I'll say hi to mum for you.........and," continued Gin having to catch a lot of breaths. "It's my turn to say to you.........Be a man big bro...........Be a man........."  
  
Her hand lost all grip in Jimbo's grasp and her head rolled side ways. Her hair soaked in her own blood that was all over the slippery surface of her own car. Her eyes opened but all knew she wasn't seeing. Syaoran closed his own eyes and pushed Gin's eyes down. Jimbo just stared still holding his sister's hand.  
  
"Gin........." he whispered. "You can't have gone! GIN! COME BACK!" he yelled gathering his dead sister in his arms.  
  
Melin covered her mouth and face as she cried and shook. Shingo hugged her.  
  
"She's dead! She's dead! She's DEAD!" repeated Melin over and over as she cried.  
  
Syaoran tried to get Jimbo to let go.  
  
"She's gone Jimbo.........Don't be like this.........No one wants to see you like this," he said careful with his words looking at his friend cry holding his sister's body.  
  
Jimbo closed his eyes holding the cold limp Gin.  
  
"I'll do everything I have promised Gin. I'll be a man! BE A MAN!"  
  
"I cannot WAIT!" squealed Sakura at her friends who sweat dropped. They were eating casserole for dinner in the dining room. "Three more days and we're going to DISNEYLAND!"  
  
"Er, Sakura, your job is to stay outside in a black van with Rika as watch out," said Hiro as he took a bite. "Which means, you won't be going INSIDE."  
  
"Well! I can STILL have fun you know!" pouted Sakura. "I could always carefully go outside and buy some fairy floss-"  
  
"HELL NO!" exclaimed everyone.  
  
"WHY NOT?" said Sakura.  
  
"What if you're seen? Besides we all have jobs we have to STICK to!" exclaimed Chiharu. "I mean, I don't get to go to Disneyland! I don't even get to go NEAR."  
  
"Sakura, be good! I'll tape lots for you to see OK?" said Tomoyo trying to cheer Sakura up.  
  
"OH FINE!" whined Sakura and gulped down her water. "Now lets go through the procedures again!"  
  
"Me and Chiharu's staying here again for back up things," said Takashi.  
  
"I'll be keeping the little girl and big daughter busy from suspicions," said Hiro.  
  
"Me and Eriol are going to try and get near the parents for the chip," smiled Tomoyo.  
  
"Naoko is going to be selling ice-cream to watch out inside. Me and Sakura and the big black van," sighed Rika.  
  
"YUP! That's perfect guys! Just remember we have to be armed and disguised properly!" said Sakura sternly like a kindergarten teacher.  
  
"Sakura I'm telling you now or I'll forget tomorrow. Remember to actually turn the microphone on before you use it when you're in the van," smirked Eriol wiping his mouth.  
  
Everybody laughed. Sakura glared at Eriol.  
  
Jimbo stared deeply at two pictures in their frames. He held them in each hand in front of his brown suitcase that was filled up with his belongings. The picture in his left hand held a photo with a happy family in the park. The frame was a light, refreshing blue.  
  
An 11 yr old Gin and 14 yr old Jimbo hugged a heart shaped balloon. Their parents had their hand on their shoulders and smiled at the camera. The background had autumn leaves flowing everywhere. It was Jimbo's 14th birthday.  
  
Jimbo smiled, a pained smile. He looked at the other photo with a deep red frame. It had a blonde girl with his eyes, hugging the one and only him.  
  
"I'll be a man Gin my promise to you and mum," he whispered swallowing.  
  
It had been nearly 3 weeks since his sister's death. They had plans for Tokyo all ready and were ready to leave the next day. They had a small funeral for her because their only family were the people in Internal A. apart from their father. At the thought of his father, Jimbo remembered one of Gin's requests of promise. To find their father. He had grieved for days but had struck up enough courage to go through the rest of the days.  
  
A small knock was heard on his door.  
  
"Come in," he said putting the frames into his suitcase closing it up.  
  
Melin came into the room and Jimbo smiled at her as he lifted the suitcase off his purple sheeted bed.  
  
"Hey," she said smiling.  
  
"Yo. What brings you here at this time of the night? Shouldn't you be snuggling up to Shingo?" said Jimbo. He hadn't lost his joking side even though many of his emotions seemed to be lost since the day.  
  
Melin stuck her tongue out but she smiled.  
  
"I guess I should be shouldn't I? But I wanted to check on you! After all I am the GIRL here! And we all know girls always have the responsibility have looking after HELPLESS men!" she pouted.  
  
Jimbo laughed and gave a wave of his hand.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine and ready. In fact I'm heading off to a shower then bed," he said as he gave a yawn. "We have an early flight tomorrow you know!"  
  
Melin giggled.  
  
"Right, I'll leave you to it then" she said. "Night Jim!"  
  
"Night Mel," said Jimbo and chuckled.  
  
Melin went out the door and he sighed. Melin always made him a little happier for she was like a second sister to him. He breathed out then walked towards his wardrobe for his pyjamas.  
  
A guy wearing baggy ripped jeans with a simple red t-shirt matching his bright red hair stood at the airport waiting. He had a smile.  
  
He smiled even more when he saw 4 figures wheeling trolleys of suitcases over. A brown haired, amber eyed guy was at the front smirking at him. When they were face to face, he lifted up a hand and Syaoran clasped it hard.  
  
"Good to see you again Shinto," Syaoran said smiling.  
  
"And I you," Shinto smiled. She looked at Melin who flashed crimson stare at him "Ah, Melin Li. Let me see. The last time I saw you. You were whining to your mum for a orange flavoured lollipop."  
  
She glared and tossed her hair.  
  
"I didn't like banana!" she said. "Shingo your stupid cousin is annoying me!"  
  
"WOW Shingo! When did you get her as your girl! Thought you could do better!!!" smirked Shinto.  
  
Shingo shrugged and hugged Melin to him.  
  
"Well, she's better then, what was my ex's name again?" said Shingo thinking hard.  
  
"LUCY," answered Melin. Shinto raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Someone's been noticing quiet a lot," he said.  
  
"You want me to name every girlfriend his ever gone out with?" smirked Melin. "There's Stacey, Mara, Sabrina, Yana-"  
  
"And MELIN!" cut in Shingo.  
  
Melin slapped his shoulder and giggled. Shinto chuckled happy for his cousin that he finally found his feelings towards Melin. He turned to the quiet but smiling purple eyed Jimbo.  
  
"JIMBO. How have you been doing?" he asked.  
  
"Pretty dull actually. But I'm great," he said.  
  
"Where's that pretty sister of yours?" asked Shinto having no idea what had happened at the HKG club.  
  
There was silence but Jimbo smiled.  
  
"She died," he said straight forwardly but wearily. Shinto was shocked then blinked. "About three weeks ago in our last job."  
  
"Oh. I'm really sorry........." said Shinto having no idea.  
  
"UM, Thanks a lot for coming to get us," cut in Syaoran. "Not being in Internal A. and all."  
  
"Hey, its fine!" said Shinto smiling again glad to go away from the subject. "I work for Li Corp. and happen to know their's a secret authority called Internal A. behind it! WOW! I should be feeling proud. Besides, wouldn't you guys take out your guns and find a way to kill me if I didn't anyway?"  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Not today Shinto!" said Melin. "We will one day though."  
  
Shinto nodded.  
  
"I'll be so happy when it happens! But I'll do anything for you guys anyway. Just keep me away from the stuff that's all!"  
  
"Deal," said Syaoran patting him on the back. "Now get us to our house would you? We need some rest the plane trip was shit being in economy."  
  
"Economy is all some of us can afford Wolf. Respect the life!" said Shinto and led them out of the airport.  
  
"I'm respecting it!"  
  
Tomoyo was frantically going through her wardrobe trying on things and looking at the mirror constantly. She threw stuff everywhere making Sakura catch a few and sweat drop at her.  
  
"Tomoyo you really need to calm down!" Sakura exclaimed as she caught a halter neck.  
  
"Calm down! I'm practically going on a date with the man of my dreams and you ask me to calm down!!!" said Tomoyo trying on a boob tube but found it looking too sassy.  
  
"TOMOYO! I know you just LOVE Eriol and you're trying to impress him and everything BUT we are working here! Your disguises are to look like a typical couple going for fun in Disneyland! You can't look too weird and standing out! And you need to wear something that can hide your gun!"  
  
"But I don't have many typical things!" whined Tomoyo.  
  
"How about the one shoulder top that you designed," sighed Sakura. "That one is alright."  
  
"You mean the one with blue glittering waves all over a baby blue wave background?" said Tomoyo trying to find it in a large chest of clothes.  
  
"Hai!" said Sakura. "And the knee high dark blue dress with small ruffles looks nice with it!"  
  
Tomoyo took them out and put them all. She smiled and hugged Sakura.  
  
"I can design but sometimes I just NEED you to pair it up!" exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura giggled and began tidying the clothes in Tomoyo's now messy bedroom. It now looked like her own and that wasn't normal for Tomoyo.  
  
"You think Eriol will like my look!" squealed Tomoyo and combed her long silky hair. "I'm going to wear my sandal heels. The blue pair."  
  
"Good choice!" smiled Sakura as she lazily dumped stuff into Tomoyo's wardrobes.  
  
Tomoyo giggled then turned to looked at Sakura who wore all black.  
  
"I hope all this goes well," she said sighing. "I've got plenty of tape for it too!"  
  
She went starry eyed and danced around. Sakura sweat dropped  
  
It was time for the action.  
  
SECTION 1  
  
"First street! Your stop Tomoyo and Eriol!" said Rika form the front of the van. She was driving. "Good luck you two! We're depending on you!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled and hoped out. Eriol nodded and went after her. He was wearing a simple blue shirt with baggy ripped jeans. He had his usual hairstyle (The one in CCS)!). They had to walk to Disneyland, which was around the corner because they don't want to seem weird coming from a black van with curtains inside the windows.  
  
"Say hi to Naoko for me!" yelled Rika after them as she closed the van door.  
  
"We have 5 minutes till the Masons and my dad show up at Disneyland. Your going 5 minutes after that," said Sakura to Hiro who nodded.  
  
He wore a white blouse with top button undone. He paired pale cargos with it to look more innocent. He had to somehow attract the attention of Elaine Mason who was sure to be looking after the little one, in order for the plan to work.  
  
"Use your charms!" beamed Sakura as the minutes ticked by. She opened the van door to let him out. "JA"  
  
Hiro smiled charmingly and hopped out heading to Disneyland. He walked coolly, hands in pockets.  
  
"GOOD LUCK!" Rika called after him.  
  
He waved his hand without turning around and continued walking. Sakura closed the van door and turned around smiling at Rika who walked to the back where laptops and gadgets were set up.  
  
"Looks like it's just you and me Rika!" said Sakura and sat down on a seat and waited, making sure she turned on the microphone.  
  
SECTION 2  
  
Naoko smiled at a little boy that held a mickey mouse balloon handing him a vanilla ice cream. She looked around Disneyland. It was such a happy place. She sighed and went back to the ice creams. She looked at them seeing all sorts of flavours. Her favourite was strawberry though she thought she would be rather sick of ice cream by the time this job was finished.  
  
"Excuse me," said a voice and Naoko looked up.  
  
A guy with blue broad shorts, pale purple tunic and greyish black shades looked down at her. His hair was spiked black, brownish colours.  
  
"Hai?" she smiled.  
  
"Strawberry ice cream please," the guy smiled.  
  
"Sure, just a sec," said Naoko and got the scoop and cone.  
  
"I just LOVE strawberry. It's my favourite. Not too sour not too sweet but gives you the melting tingle," he said waiting patiently.  
  
"It's my favourite too. The taste is just perfect for ice cream," smiled Naoko as she gave him the ice cream.  
  
"Arigato," he said flashing a smile back and reached into his pocket for coins. He finished paying and looked at her again. "Nice to talk to you. Ja," he said giving his last charming smile making Naoko catch his eyes behind his shades. Her breath seized.  
  
As he walked away Naoko looked at the ice cream. She spotted the bubble gum flavour, a rich, royal purple colour a little misty. It was glistening and sparkling with ice.  
  
His eyes were just like that, she thought. That glittering purple. But yet, something is wrong I can tell. There is dullness in them. Yet so, so..........beautiful?  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol paid their fares to get in. Tomoyo was smiling all the way. When they got inside they had went straight to the rides.  
  
"Which one do you want to go on first?" said Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo swallowed then looked around. She gripped her hand bag tightly containing a few things including her camera things. Everything seemed so fast. But she was Tomoyo Daijouji! She LOVED fast! She smiled sweetly.  
  
"How about goofy's GOOFY COASTER," she said.  
  
Eriol blinked and it was his turn to swallow.  
  
"Why not," he said and offered a hand to her.  
  
Tomoyo giggled and took it and they walked towards the coaster ready for some fun before they got to work.  
  
Hiro waited and waited at the little mermaid café drinking coffee out of a little mermaid cup. He was instructed to go here. It was nearly empty except for a couple who were chatting happily. One had black split out hair and the woman with sunnies and black hair. His mobile rang and he picked up immediately.  
  
"I'm still waiting," he said with a sigh.  
  
"Don't worry Hiro. The bug I planted on my dad says his at some kind of office thing at Disneyland reserved for them. Elaine and Crystal went off to have some fun. They're at the kid's play ground at the moment. Maybe you should head over there. Got to give Eriol and Tomoyo a call. And remember your job is to stop the two going back to their parents for a while! See ya," said Sakura.  
  
"Ja," said Hiro and hanged up. He sighed and paid the bill. He stood up from the table. "Well, the kid's playground we go!"  
  
He didn't notice as the woman gave a sudden flash of crimson stare at him.  
  
Tomoyo laughed as she won a small baby mickey mouse doll.  
  
"It looks like you!" she said to Eriol who chuckled.  
  
"I look ten times better then that Tomoyo!" he said.  
  
Tomoyo put the doll next to his face as he gave a charming smile.  
  
"Well, I guess there is a difference.........He looks better!" laughed Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol gave a snort.  
  
"Oh you just watch!" he said and paid for a game of hitting the bottles down.  
  
To everyone's amazement he got every single one of them down and he smiled smugly at Tomoyo who slapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"No FAIR!" she whined. "You knew you could do better anyway!"  
  
Eriol shrugged and got handed a huge baby version of minnie mouse. He smiled and put it next to Tomoyo's head.  
  
"Mmm.........Who's cuter?" he said. Tomoyo gave a pout. "I have to say the blue hair beauty is always better then the baby mouse."  
  
Tomoyo blushed.  
  
"And this blue headed ass looks ten times better then this little thing," smiled Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol mobile rang at the very moment. He picked it up reluctantly.  
  
"Yup?" he said in work mode.  
  
"Chip position at the moment is at an office area," said Sakura.  
  
"Right. Me and Tomoyo'll check the map and head there," he replied.  
  
"Nope you won't be doing that," laughed Sakura. "We checked the map and it's not located on it! Its pretty complicated to describe so I suggest you ride the Ferris wheel and check out a red and yellow temple from the top. Head there then give me a ring. Ja"  
  
Eriol hanged up and smiled at Tomoyo.  
  
"Nani?" said Tomoyo seeing the smile.  
  
"Easy job. We have to ride the Ferris wheel and check out a view," he said. "She said it was too complicated to be located with words."  
  
"Right," said Tomoyo. She had a feeling it was only because Sakura was up to something, to pull them together. Eriol saw her look.  
  
He chuckled and handed the toy to Tomoyo. Tomoyo took it and smiled.  
  
"ARIGATO!" she said and hugged him.  
  
She quickly reeled back when she realised what she was doing.  
  
"Sor-sorry," she said blushing.  
  
Eriol chuckled.  
  
"Come," he said and took her hand leading her towards the Ferris wheel.  
  
They didn't notice the way the amber eyed game stand keeper of 'hit the bottles' looked at them, listening to every word.  
  
SECTION 3  
  
Elaine Mason watched her little sister Crystal slide down the Donald duck slide. The slide was donald's tongue and the little, pretty black haired 5 yr old slid out of the mouth giggling happily. Elaine smiled seeing the happiness. She sat at a small café at the kids playground surrounded by kids and parents. She wore purple washed out jeans with a black loose fabric halter neck. Her back was lightly tanned from the sun.  
  
She smiled seeing Crystal walked across the swinging sway bridge laughing. Elaine sipped her lemonade as Crystal jumped onto a platform towards the flying-fox. Elaine frowned.  
  
She wouldn't possibly be going on that thing would she, she thought. She's way too small-OH NO! SHE IS!!  
  
Elaine stood right up gasping as her sister jumped up, clinging to the handle of the flying- fox kicking her legs making herself go forward a little. Crystal made a face as she went forward but then got stuck. She kicked her legs rapidly and her little hands were getting blisters for gripping onto the handle. Her face was the expression of frightened and to tears.  
  
"CRYSTAL!" yelled Elaine and rushed to her.  
  
But before she got there, a figure with orange red fiery long hair and strong muscled arms lifted Crystal from then middle of the flying fox down and into his arms. Elaine paused then ran to them. The guy was smiling at Crystal talking to her saying it was alright though the little girl cried a little into his white blouse.  
  
"Arigato," said Elaine to him when she was there. "Crystal! You know you shouldn't have gone on that!"  
  
Crystal's eyes were red and she sniffed still in the arms of the man.  
  
"I want to be BIG girl!" she sniffed.  
  
"You are, Crystal isn't it? You are a big girl," smiled the guy still holding her.  
  
"Me no play flying wolf me not a big girl!" whined Crystal and buried her head into his shoulder.  
  
"OK. What if I help you play flying, wolf, then you will be a big girl and not cry?" he said.  
  
Crystal thought a little then nodded her little head. Elaine shook her head however.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. My sister brought you some trouble. We don't want to trouble you more!" she exclaimed nodding politely.  
  
"Hey. It's no trouble at all. Just a little go on the flying f-er, wolf! Not like I have kids or anything! A bit too young," he chuckled.  
  
"ME WANT TO PLAY! PWEASE LAINE!" squealed Crystal clapping her hands.  
  
"Oh," said Elaine with hesitation but smiled. "OK. But just one go Crystal!"  
  
"YAY!" said Crystal. "Flying wolf!! Flying WOLF!"  
  
Hiro chuckled and Elaine smiled. Hiro lifted Crystal up to the handle then brought her along smoothly holding her by the waist. He lifted her off into his arms again when they got to the end. Crystal giggled cutely.  
  
"FUN! ME BIG GIRL NOW!" she squealed.  
  
"You sure am!" said Hiro smiling.  
  
"What do you say Crystal?" said Elaine with that big sister tone.  
  
"A-ri-ga-to!" said Crystal slowly articulating.  
  
"You're welcome," said Hiro.  
  
"Me go to slide!" said Crystal pointing.  
  
"OK. But remember not to go on high and dangerous things. Call for bigger people first!" said Hiro letting Crystal down, bending down because of his height. He was careful with the cute little orange dress Crystal was wearing.  
  
Crystal ran off with her two short pigtails behind her. Elaine and Hiro watched her.  
  
"Nice kid," he said. "Adorable too."  
  
"She was at first. But when you get to know that little brat!" laughed Elaine. "Arigato a lot. I don't know what I would have done if Crystal was hurt."  
  
"It's no problem. I didn't want to see her get hurt anyway," said Hiro. "I'm Hiro."  
  
Hiro lifted up a hand and Elaine took it. Her hand was soft and small in his.  
  
"I'm Elaine. Nice to meet you," she said with a smile. Her dark brown eyes sparkled. Hiro looked at them wondering why they seem so bright to him. "Um........."  
  
Hiro realised they were still holding hands and they both took it away blushing.  
  
"Sorry," he said. "Is Crystal your daughter?" he acted as if he knew nothing.  
  
"No! Of course not!" laughed Elaine. "She's my sister! I'm only 17 how can I possibly!"  
  
Hiro shrugged.  
  
"There are always young mothers," he said. "I'm 19. What are you doing here anyway? I'm here because I got dragged by some friends that are a couple. But then they ditched me to have some romantic time together."  
  
"How nice," laughed Elaine. "I'm here to have some fun with my family. Mum and dad's somewhere else right now but I'm with my sister."  
  
"Lucky. You're with your family. I don't even have one," said Hiro.  
  
What the? Why did I tell her that! He thought hurriedly.  
  
"You don't?" said Elaine frowning. "Did something happen?"  
  
"They died in a car crash. I'm an orphan," said Hiro still smiling though.  
  
Shut up this instant Hiro, SHUT UP, he thought.  
  
"Oh," said Elaine. She's never talked to an 'orphan' before and didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry- AH!"  
  
A small mousy haired boy bumped right into Elaine form the behind. She fell forward right into the arms of Hiro.  
  
"Oh sorry sorry sorry!!!" exclaimed the boy.  
  
"Watch where you're going next time," said Hiro with a frown.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr!! I didn't mean to bump into your girlfriend!!!"  
  
There was a pause. Hiro looked at Elaine seeing a hard blush. She pushed out of his arms and bit her lip.  
  
"This pretty miss my girlfriend?" said Hiro to the little boy chuckling. "I wish!"  
  
The boy was confused and ran off. Elaine still had her blush and Hiro chuckled which made it worst. Hiro's side was definitely going well and according to plan.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol sat in a red Ferris wheel cubicle side by side. Eriol had his arm behind Tomoyo, stretched out so they looked more like a couple. Tomoyo gripped her camera in her hands tight and looked down red. They were both silent as the Ferris wheel slowly went up. A breeze went through the cubicle and their hair flew for a moment.  
  
Eriol looked down at the view seeing how beautiful the place was, just like the girl next to him..........He turned his head and looked down at her. Tomoyo felt his stare and eased her head to look at him. They both caught their breaths looking at the sight of each other.  
  
Tomoyo nor Eriol know what was going on but they inched closer and closer as the Ferris Wheel went up. When they were at the top their lips were less then a centimetre apart-  
  
Eriol fell onto the ground as the Ferris Wheel halted to a stop at the top making them jerk. Tomoyo fell immediately on top of him lips touching. She pulled away and scrambled back onto the sit making the cubicle sway. Eriol sat on the floor rubbing his head from the fall.  
  
"I-Eriol, I'm sorry........."she babbled not looking at him but her hands.  
  
Eriol shook his head and sat back next to her. He reached out and took her chin with his hand, making Tomoyo face him. He boared his blue stare into her. He then kissed her swiftly and soundlessly. Tomoyo felt so alive as they kissed endlessly in the air. As Eriol let go Tomoyo was blushing like the last time when he kissed her on the cheek for no reason.  
  
"I need, to tape- things......for Sakura," she babbled again.  
  
"It's okay Tomoyo, you didn't force me to kiss you. I wanted to," chuckled Eriol caressing her cheek.  
  
Tomoyo nodded and sighed against his caress.  
  
"Let's find that red and yellow temple shall we?" Eriol continued and looked out at the grounds of Disneyland. (A/N: I never told you did I? I've never actually been to Disneyland so I don't know how's it like. " so have mercy please!)  
  
"I think it's in the middle of the little mermaid café and ice cream stand that Naoko is at," said Tomoyo regaining her sense of speech pointing at the place. She began taping.  
  
Eriol squinted his eyes and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hai. It is," he said with a smile. "Sharp eyes pretty lady."  
  
Tomoyo slapped him playfully and began blushing again. As the ride ended they walked out of the cubicle together, clasping each other's hand tightly as they walked towards the red and yellow temple.  
  
Naoko did her job as watch out and sold ice cream. She had a few connections with Sakura but not long. Sakura updated her with news and Naoko told her anything that seemed suspicious. But nothing so far, was.  
  
"Double scoop orange flavour please! (A/N: Ever heard of orange flavoured ice cream???)" said a crimson eyed pretty black head girl to Naoko.  
  
Naoko nodded with her usual ice cream smile and gave her the ice cream.  
  
"You want one Shingo? Walking around here trying to find Fantasy Authority members isn't easy is it ne? I'm sure you want a refreshing ice cream! Mmmmm!" said the girl winking at the man next to her with black shades and black hair. Naoko's ears pricked.  
  
"Melin, not so loud. And no I don't want one," said the guy shaking his head.  
  
"FINE," pouted the girl paying for hers. "Let's go then."  
  
Naoko watched as they walked away. She grabbed her orange mobile off the ice cream counter and speed dialled Sakura's number. She waited impatiently as it rang. Sakura picked up.  
  
"Hey Naoko. What's the matter?" came the voice of Sakura.  
  
"Sakura. There's people here looking for us. There was a couple a few seconds ago buying ice cream. They said they were looking for Fantasy Authority members. One had black hair and crimson eyes, the other black hair as well amber eyes. The girl is Melin and the guy is Shingo. Check them out, it might be trouble!" said Naoko softly and hurriedly, looking around her, making sure she was not heard.  
  
"You can't be serious!" gasped Sakura. "I'll try and check them out as quick as I can. Rika got that down?" There was a muffled 'Hai'. "We'll try and get it covered Naoko. Arigato, keep up the work. Ja."  
  
"Ja," said Noako hanging up. She sighed and looked back at the ice cream again.  
  
SECTION 4  
  
"You can't be serious! She told you off for rubbing the board! That's absurd!" laughed Elaine.  
  
"Yeah, she's one of those, know it all teachers. Think she's so smart ones," laughed Hiro.  
  
They've moved around, chatting, playing around happily with Crystal. Hiro even won some stuff for the little girl who was now sweetly, sound asleep on Elaine's lap. They both sat on a bench in the theme park.  
  
"Your sister is rather cute I have to say," said Hiro patting little Crystal's head.  
  
"Let's see. You've said that about, um, for the hundredth time?!" giggled Elaine as Crystal moved in her arms.  
  
"Oh have I? I guess I'm just trying to steer myself away from your beautiful face," chuckled Hiro.  
  
There was a pause and Elaine gave Hiro a look.  
  
"Nani?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Eriol listened grimly to what Sakura was saying to him through his mobile.  
  
"You have to be quick. Another authority is here on the same case. Naoko have already spotted two of them. There are four of them here in total. They're from Internal Authority from Hong Kong as Rika told me. You need to get in there and get the chip with force I'm afraid. You need to charge in. Act normal until you get to the second level with the guards asking for your pass. Then you can start fighting and get the chip off Mr and Mrs Mason and my dad. Rika's just hacked into their camera system and turned them off but it's not gonna be long until they find out it's been hacked into an they fix it! SO HURRY!!!!" with that she hanged up.  
  
Eriol shook his head and hanged up also still holding onto Tomoyo's hand.  
  
"Nani? What's the matter?" asked Tomoyo worriedly.  
  
"She always make us hurry. We have to get in there quick and get the chip now," said Eriol gesturing to the temple building in front of them. "We have to be quick other wise the camera system would turn on again."  
  
"So we just do our Authority thing then?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Pretty much," sighed Eriol. "Let's do it."  
  
Tomoyo nodded confidently and they both walked into the temple. Inside was a lobby with two lifts. The two held hands waiting patiently for the lift to arrive. They were not suspected because they did not know they to go onto the second level. When they arrived, they stepped out looking around. Two bodyguards guarded a door. Windows surrounded the place. Tomoyo and Eriol could see the figures inside talking in a conference mode.  
  
They walked over to them, smiling.  
  
"Restricted area. If you do not have a pass you are forbidden to enter," said one.  
  
"Well, no I don't have a pass. But I'm sure you do," said Eriol.  
  
"What?" said the bodyguard giving him a look.  
  
"A pass to hell he meant!" said Tomoyo and punched him in the face then pointed a gun at him.  
  
Eriol pointed his at the other.  
  
"Open the door or get brain damage maybe even worst," smiled Eriol.  
  
The guards typed in a quick code on the glass door.  
  
"Arigato, dumbasses," snorted Tomoyo and got out a stunner with her other hand, stunning the first guard making him fall onto the ground. She did the same with the other bodyguard. "All done. Next."  
  
Eriol chuckled and kicked open the door. The Mason Corp. leaders stood up along with Professor Kinomoto.  
  
"Hands up," said Eriol pointing two guns at once at Mr and Mrs Mason. They all put their hands up.  
  
"I think you know what we're here for," smirked Tomoyo pointing his gun at Mr Kinomoto.  
  
Long time no see Mr Kinomoto! It's been years since I've seen you when I was little! She thought, smiling to herself.  
  
Mr Kinomoto still had his usual features but just a hint of white in his still great brown hair that was a little like Sakura's.  
  
"The chip," said Mr Kinomoto looking at Tomoyo.  
  
This girl, she seems so familiar, he thought.  
  
"Ahem, please give it before we have to kill you," said Eriol.  
  
"We don't have it young man. You think we did not know something like this would happen despite our security and bodyguards," said Mr Mason with a curious frown.  
  
"What do you mean you don't have it! Then where is it!" exclaimed Tomoyo not understanding what was going on.  
  
"A precious thing is always with the same. Another precious thing or things," said Mr Kinomoto.  
  
"Nani? In a bank? At the police!? NANI?" exclaimed Tomoyo getting impatient. She never really liked holding a gun.  
  
They all shook their heads. Eriol looked at them and frowned.  
  
Precious with precious. What is precious to them...... he thought hurriedly. Wait, precious things are........  
  
"Tomoyo. Ring Sa-"Eriol began but flashed a glance at Mr Kinomoto. "Ring the black van. Tell her change of situation. The chip is with the Mason children! Tell her it's Hiro's side."  
  
"What! The chip is with Elaine and Crystal Mason!!!???" said Tomoyo getting dizzy. "This is CRAZY! I TELL YOU! CRAZY!"  
  
Tomoyo held her guns till in the other hand still pointing at Mr Kinomoto. She fished out her purple and silver mobile and speed dialled it.  
  
"OI! BLACK VAN! Change of plans! The chips aren't with the professor it's with the children! YES! Tell Hiro he has to watch out, the children might be in danger with the other authority here as well. He needs to get the chip. Right, Ja. Stay where we are? Oh FINE. Ja," she hanged up pissed off.  
  
"Um, it's alright Tomoyo. Everything is under control," sweat dropped Eriol.  
  
"NO!!! IT'S NOT ALRIGHT ERIOL! FOR HEAVEN SAKES SHE'S JUST FIVE! HOW DO YOU THINK SHE'LL REACT IF SOMEONE POINTS A GUN AT HER!" panted Tomoyo, she hated, black mailing.  
  
"Please don't hurt my children they've got nothing to do with this. We were only using them to protect the chip," said Mrs Mason. "Please, I beg you."  
  
"Don't worry lady. Depending on how they react and what they do, they won't be hurt an inch," said Eriol giving a nod. "At least, I hope. As long as they hand over the chip."  
  
FINAL SECTION (5)  
  
Crystal Mason opened her sleepy eyes only to see something rather surprising and anonymous. She looked up at her sister to see her lost in a kiss with a fiery orange haired man.  
  
"Laine?" little Crystal whispered, wondering what was going on.  
  
Elaine wrenched herself from Hiro and looked down at her little sister who blinked her eyes at her then giggled.  
  
"Oh, Crystal you're awake," stuttered Elaine.  
  
"Wrong timing though," chuckled Hiro running his hand through his hair then gave a little pinch on Crystal's cheek.  
  
"What Laine doing! You kissy Iro ne!" giggled Crystal.  
  
"CRYSTAL!" said Elaine blushing furiously.  
  
"Me thirsty," said Crystal suddenly despite what happened.  
  
"I'll buy a drink for you," said Elaine standing up. She handed Crystal to Hiro. "Mind taking care of her for a bit?"  
  
"No problem," smiled Hiro charmingly. "I'll see if I can put her to sleep again ne?"  
  
Elaine blushed once again and walked off. Hiro looked down at Crystal that was now on his lap.  
  
"Well you little kajuu, just you and me for now," he said.  
  
Crystal stuck out her tongue and giggled.  
  
"Hey, are you sticking your tongue at ME?" said Hiro. His phone began ringing which startled both of them. He answered it quickly. "Yo. Everything's smooth flow over here."  
  
"NO IT ISN'T!" yelled Sakura into his ear making him take the phone away, rubbing his ear.  
  
"What do you mean?" he said frowning.  
  
"The chip isn't with my dad and the Mason parents!" yelled Sakura. "It's with Elaine and Crystal! You have to get it now! Tomoyo and Eriol are trying to hold things up form being discovered but not for long with another authority here and everything! So YOU need to get the chip before anything else goes all wrong. You have 20 minutes I think! Try not to hurt those two. NOW GET IT!!!!"  
  
"HOW?"  
  
"Use your charms! Whatever! Just use what ever you have! Energy, looks, fighting skills, seduction WHATEVER! You've been in Fantasy A. for a while. You know what we do!!!!"  
  
With that she hanged up. Hiro was stunned. He just had a job description change. He pocketed his phone again with a frown on his face. Crystal looked at him cutely then tugged at his shirt.  
  
"Something matter Iro!!!!" she said cutely.  
  
"In fact yes. You don't by any chance have a mechanical chip with you at the moment do you?" he said with a laugh.  
  
"Huh?" said Crystal making face.  
  
"Let's just see," he said and began looking through Crystal's dress pockets. "Nothing in here. No not here. Oh look a little key, looks like for barbie toys."  
  
Crystal giggled.  
  
"AT TICKLES!" she laughed.  
  
"Tickles does it?" chuckled Hiro. "The chips not with you. So it must be- HOLY SHIT."  
  
He stood up lifting Crystal off his lap as he went. He then lifted her back up to the bench swiftly.  
  
"OK. Crystal you're big girl and you know it. Promise me you just stay here and won't move anywhere else. Don't talk to anybody unless it's me or your sister. Scream as loud as you can if anybody tries to do anything to you alright? I need to go and find Elaine quick. Promise?"  
  
"Me big girl! PROMISE!" smiled Crystal cutely.  
  
"Good, now stay," said Hiro getting up, patting her on the head.  
  
He ran as quick as he could to the direction Elaine went. He nearly fell as he collided with a brown haired, amber eyed worker.  
  
"Sorry mate!" said Hiro helping him up. "I'm in a hurry sorry!"  
  
With that he began running again. He saw a café up ahead and saw Elaine walking out of it. He sighed with relief.  
  
OK. She's safe. Now how am I going to get the chip? He thought.  
  
He ran up to her, smiling the best he could. Elaine looked at him surprised, holding a bottle of water.  
  
"What are you doing here? Where's Crystal?" she said.  
  
"She's safe, I think, just," he said breathlessly.  
  
"Nani? You're not exactly making sense," said Elaine.  
  
Hiro looked around and spotted a disabled toilet. He grabbed Elaine's hand.  
  
"Come with me," he said running to it. He opened the toilet door. "Get in."  
  
Elaine got in hesitantly. Hiro looked around and made sure no one was looking before going in himself then locking the door.  
  
"What are you doing Hiro?" asked Elaine frowning deeply at him, still holding the bottle of water.  
  
How am I going to do this? I don't want to point a gun at her obviously. I can't wrestle her out of it cause she's just a girl. What's left!? He thought looking at her.  
  
"Hiro?" said Elaine taking a graceful step forward.  
  
Hiro looked at her. Her perfect figure, her pretty face so outlined to him.  
  
No don't tell me I have to do this, he thought. Seduction is not a thing I'm good at!  
  
Hiro walked towards her and took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm sorry Elaine. I'm really sorry, I hope you can forgive me, some how," he said before slamming her to the wall with his body. He put his hands at her hip.  
  
Elaine grit her teeth, dropping the water bottle. It landed with a loud thud onto the toilet floor.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?" she yelled as his body in cased hers. "HIRO WHAT—"  
  
Hiro kissed her fiercely cutting her of words. Elaine felt his muscled body on hers and surprisingly lost control, kissing him back. Her arms curled around his neck. Hiro's hands moved down her hips to her pockets and began roaming everywhere to find the chip. To Elaine what he was doing was just being horny. At least, that's what Hiro thought.  
  
As Hiro searched endlessly he couldn't find anything. Their lips never left each other's and it was getting hard to breathe.  
  
The only place I haven't looked is up, now that's, he thought.  
  
He yelled out when Elaine bit him on the lip, and then kneed him in the stomach making him reel back. They both panted. Elaine glared at him.  
  
"You think I don't know what you're doing!" she bit out at him.  
  
"No. I just, couldn't stand your sexy—"  
  
"NO NOT THAT YOU FREAKING IDIOT!"  
  
Elaine reached between her breasts, inside her top and got out a tiny small, clear container. Inside it was none other then the chip that Hiro, let's just say, searched SO HARD for.  
  
"You're looking for this aren't you?" said Elaine.  
  
"I THOUGHT it was in there," said Hiro giving an awkward smile.  
  
"Well then, why didn't you look there?" said Elaine giving a sarcastic smile.  
  
"I was about to. I was just thinking how I was gonna get in there—"  
  
"You're not getting the chip."  
  
She put it back and smiled at him. Hiro gulped.  
  
You forced me, he thought.  
  
He got out his gun in a tick and pointed it right at her. He was expressionless and looked at her sadly.  
  
"Give me the chip Elaine and I won't hurt you," he said quietly.  
  
Elaine bent down suddenly and clasped her leg. She looked up at Hiro and smiled.  
  
"Sorry, the answer's never," she replied and got out her OWN gun. She pointed it at him, right at somewhere a guy doesn't want to be shot at. "You shoot I shoot. Fair's fair."  
  
"Where did you get that gun?" said Hiro shocked.  
  
"None of your business. Where did you get yours? On second thoughts I don't want to know," said Elaine poshly. "Put it down Hiro. You don't shoot, I won't shoot."  
  
Hiro looked at the girl he was just smothering over a few minutes ago. He sighed and put his gun away, hands up. It's the first time he's ever done this, he had no idea why.  
  
"Where's my sister?" said Elaine dark eyes cold continuing to point her gun at him.  
  
"I left her on the bench," said Hiro, eyes cold as well.  
  
Elaine gasped.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!" she yelled and flew out of the toilet, making sure to put her gun away.  
  
"WAIT! SHIT," yelled Hiro running after her.  
  
Freaking hell, how am I going to get the chip, he thought.  
  
"ELAINE WAIT. I'm SURE SHE'S SAFE—"yelled Hiro as they arrived at the bench.  
  
They both halted, staring at the empty bench.

PLEASE REVIEWW!!!!


End file.
